Legacy
by Artemis1088
Summary: The destruction of the Justice League by Darkseid leaves a world in ruins. BatmanWonder Woman, Angst, violence, adult situations
1. Part I, Chapter 1

Legacy Part I

"The End"

Written by Artemis, Story idea by WonderWoman

Summary: The death of the Justice League by Darkseid leaves a world in ruins.  This summary sucks intentionally. ;)  Batman/Wonder Woman, ANGST!!!!, romance, action/adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially all these DC characters.   So nyah-nyah!

A/N: I'm juggling three storylines here, which will all come together eventually.  Please bear with me.

**********************************************************

Part I, Chapter I 

**********************************************************

"Batman!"

She struggled against Superman's grip.  "I never got to tell him!"  Her tears fell easily as her own words rang in her ears.  "I never got to tell him."

"Diana," Kal's voice was low, "He's already gone."

He loosened his hold as the flames shot higher, plumes of smoke darkening the sky.  

"I hope his sacrifice was worth it . . ."

She remained mute next to the Man of Steel, her grieving eyes turning to the sky as Parademons emerged from the smoke.  Wonder Woman and Superman immediately took to the skies.  Even as she fought Darkseid's minions, she could not resist a glance to the fiery pit below.

_I never got to tell him._

A smack to her shoulder snapped her out of her trance.  She buried her fist into the creature, relishing the pain that shot up her arm.  She grabbed it and swung it at another one, knocking them both from the sky.  Fighting with an unfamiliar fury, she struck them often and quickly, not stopping until blood from knuckles intermingled with the monsters' blood.

_Diana._

She grabbed another one, crushing its head between her hands—too easily.  Thirst unquenched, her reddened eyes now scanned the skies for more.

_DIANA._

Shadows passed on the ground below her.  She looked up and sneered, her anger propelling her body towards them.  A yank on her boot lured her attention away.

"Kal!  Let go!  An Amazon never runs from battle!"

"Diana!  J'onn's been calling us!"

Confusion passed over her features.  "I never heard . . ."

"Obviously.  Now come on!" 

Diana glanced once more at the flock of demons high in the sky above, heading west, before returning her glance to Superman.

"Come on!  I'll explain on the way!"

She flew after him.  Movement in the inferno drew both hers and Superman's attention.

"Oh Hera no . . ."

She felt a hard shove from Kal, just as a beam of energy shot from the flames.  Diana's heart stopped as she watched her friend disappear before her eyes.  She barely avoided a second blast as she dove down, and flew low to the ground, never stopping until J'onn called to her.

_Diana_.

_I'm here J'onn.  But Batman . . . and Superman . . . _

_I know.  I am in Central City.  Please meet me here._

_I'm on my way._

_Hurry._

_I know J'onn.  I will._

She flew higher in the skies, never looking back at the ruins that were once the Eastern United States.

**********************************************************

"Push."

The command was hardly a command, given in a hurried whisper.

She bit her lip and turned her attention back to the present. 

"That's it . . . it's coming . . ."

Tears pricked her eyes when she heard her young friend's muted joy.  The miracle of life inspiring awe, even as she squatted in the dirt muddied by her own fluids.  Her arms started shaking as she continued to prop herself away from the ground.  

"Just a little more!"

She pushed then waited.  The baby didn't wail.  

"What's wrong?  Why isn't he crying?" Her tone was demanding rather than frantic.  Her companion held the newborn close to her face.  She squinted in the dim light of the cave.  Her son stared back with bright blue eyes.  He looked so serious, as though he was studying her just as intently, forcing her to fight an amused grin.

"How did you know it was a 'he?'"

She shrugged, a small smile danced upon her lips, before her usual sad countenance returned as she placed her attention back upon her son.  Biting her lip, she examined him carefully, never raising her hands to touch him.  That would make her love him.  She could not, for what she needed to do next.

"He looks healthy.  Go."

"But—"

"GO!" Her whisper was full of threat.

"There's more.  You're not done yet."

"I am done.  Go."

"But the placenta, you risk bleeding—"

She turned her face and pushed herself off the ground.  Despite staggering legs in a pool of her own blood, she almost regained her aristocratic presence.  It would be enough.

"Go."

He ducked his head and cradled the bundle carefully with his deformed arms.  He limped away, only glancing back once, when a dull thud signaled her collapse.

**********************************************************

"You know not to come up here."  Batman had heard the slow shuffle across the roof.  So predictable.

"Hey!  I was jumping from these rooftops before you were a pointy eared cell swimming around your Dad's crotch."

Batman raised an eyebrow, but never stopped watching the Hunger Dogs below.  

"What do you want?"

"I know you think you're now an expert because you stand up here and glare every night." 

Batman remained silent.  

"But Darkseid defeated, and killed, the entire League.  You can't take him on single-handed."

Batman growled, deep in his throat, but bit back a response.  His companion tentatively put an atrophied claw of a hand to Batman's shoulder.

"The entire Justice League."

Batman cleared his throat.  "Not her," he said with a touch of defiance.

"Eventually even her," and then softer, "Her death was the worst."

"What would you have me do?  We can't just keep fighting his demons."

"You want revenge.  I get that.  But what you want to do is suicide."

The older man watched Batman's masseter muscles clench and unclench.  So predictable.  He continued, his voice more earnest.

"Your responsibility is to the living."  He swallowed before continuing. "Not the dead."

Batman snorted.  "Isn't it though?  Isn't that what _he_ did?  Isn't that why I wear this costume?"  He spat the last word, not bothering to hide his contempt.

Tim Drake could only shake his head.  His charge still had much to learn.

**************************************************

Diana landed in what was downtown Central City and froze.  Smoldering ruins of buildings lay in heaps.  The dead spotted the landscape in pools of blood.  She knew J'onn and Flash had come here to investigate Intergang, as Shayera and John headed west in response to reports that Kalibak, son of Darkseid, had appeared.  She, Superman and Batman went straight to Darkseid himself, as the tyrant had based himself in a Metropolis airport hangar.  Diana and Superman were going to find Darkseid and fight him, giving Batman time to get inside.  Batman brought a detonation device to take out Darkseid's makeshift palace, which housed his portal that allowed his armies access to Earth.   

But their plan failed.    

Kal.

Bruce . . . 

She bit her lip.  Why did she survive and they did not?

_J'onn?_

_Diana.  I'm in what used to be the hospital.  North of your position._

She flew north and found the building, never landing, just continuing through the doors.  

"Great Gaea. . . Flash!"  She ran to the makeshift infirmary J'onn had set up.  Flash's costume was gone, now simply Wally, he lay on a hospital bed, intravenous lines running into both of his arms.  J'onn was wrapping the Scarlet Speedster's limbs in gauze.

"He has suffered third degree burns over much of his body.  I am afraid I may be too late.  Infection has already started.  All I can do now is make him comfortable."

Diana raised her hand over Wally's head and glanced at J'onn, who nodded.  She lowered her hand to his hair and caressed him gently.

"Di?"

"I'm here Flash."  She forced a grin.

He smiled back and closed his eyes as the morphine finally took effect.  She continued gently stroking his hair as she conversed with J'onn.

_Any word from Shayera or John?_

_No.  I have tried to establish a link, but I can't focus on their minds._

Diana sighed.  She knew what that most likely meant.  

_I'm sorry J'onn.  I failed you._

_Diana, it's not your fault.  Batman knew the risk when he remained to detonate the bomb.  Superman made a conscious choice as well.  You cannot be responsible for the decisions they made._

_Why does it hurt so much then?_

_It always does when you lose people you love._

She turned away from the Martian's gentle stare and looked at the young man lying before her.

_This is all wrong J'onn.  We can't lose anymore._

_What are you doing Diana?_

_Finishing this._  She was once again airborne and flew out of the hospital.

**********************************************************

The young man clutched the precious bundle closer to his chest.  Surprisingly, the newborn never cried.

"Aw, come on.  You must be hungry."

The infant's intense blue stare never wavered.

"Don't you sleep?  I thought newborns slept a lot."

He made his way through the dark, instincts guiding him.  He knew the tunnel leading to their cave, _his_ cave, was around here somewhere.  The ground was sloping down rapidly.  He had to be careful not to trip.  Cursing his wretched form, he barely managed small steps on his deformed legs.  He had been one of Darkseid's slaves, but only after Granny Goodness broke all his limbs.  An example, a lesson actually, to her precious "Orphanage." He glanced down at the long scars on his arms, flinching a little at the memory of the whip.

But then she found him.  An angel.  

Her belly swollen in pregnancy, she caught the whip by wrapping it around one of her silver bracelets and yanking, throwing the old hag off balance.

"Lord Darkseid promised me a slave.  I choose this one."

Granny laughed, "The cripple?  You're a fool, Princess." 

"I want him."

Granny stepped closer and dragged her ragged nails across the swollen abdomen.  "Enjoy what little power you have now Princess . . . as soon as the heir is born . . . " Granny moved her hand to the Princess's throat and grinned.

The Princess lifted him in her strong arms and carried him to her chambers.

"Leave us."

The parademons exchanged a glance.

"NOW!"

Whimpering, they took off.  She laid him on the bed and closed her door.  With no lock, she had to move quickly before Darkseid returned.  She knew the demons were probably betraying her at that very moment.

He watched her with worried eyes.  "You'll get in trouble."  His tears gave way to a crooked grin. "But I sure am glad to see you!"  

Resting a hand on her belly, she ran her other hand lightly over his legs.

"Oh Tim, what have they done to you?"

Shrugging, he said as casually as he could, "I'll survive.  What about you?"  He couldn't resist staring at her pregnant stomach.

"Darkseid thinks it's his.  Granny was right--as long as I'm carrying this child, I am afforded certain . . . freedoms."  A bitter smile flittered across her lips.

Tim frowned, "I don't understand.  Then who is the--"

"Rest now.  I will get bandages for your arms."

There were a million more questions he wanted to ask her, but his weariness betrayed him and he soon slept.  

Tim snapped to attention when his feet tripped over a rock.  The bundle in his arms stirred.

"Sorry little guy, I was day dreaming there.  Thinking about your mom actually."

Two crystal blue irises simply stared back.

"Hmm . . . I can't keep calling you little guy.  I need a name they'd both like."

The baby yawned.

"Well, as long as you don't care, how about I think about it later?  In the meantime, I know the entrance must be around here . . . somewhere . . ."

"Stop."

Tim froze and peered into the shadows.  

He died, didn't he?  

Had he in fact . . . survived?

**********************************************************

Batman flew down from his perch atop what was once, twenty-five years ago, Gotham Cathedral.  It was a place for him to think, as well as connect with the man who created Batman.  A man whose reputation he feared he would never live up to.  He felt like a fraud.  Sure, he wore the suit; he protected the small pockets of freedom fighters that made Gotham home.  But he had yet to find any of it satisfying.  All he did was keep Darkseid's minions at bay; he never fought a real battle.

He was nothing more than a bouncer outside one of those underground bars.

He paused in his self-loathing long enough to offer a gauntleted hand to Tim, who ignored the proffered hand and continued his slow repel with his own grappling hook.  

"You realize you have her to thank for your flying ability."

Now it was Batman's turn to ignore Tim.  Batman preferred not to think of her—too many conflicting emotions about her.  He was often successful in avoiding thoughts of her, except for just a few minutes ago and now, when Tim had to mention her and the Justice League.  Tim defended her for as long as Batman could remember, but he knew the truth.  His mother was a whore and a coward.

The two made an odd pair as they covertly ran back to the nearest sewer drain.  Tim stopped growing prematurely—malnutrition and trauma leaving him forever his teenage height at five feet one, as well a slight build due to his atrophied, disfigured limbs.  Batman towered next to him, six feet, six inches, as well as over two hundred fifty pounds of pure muscle.  Several alterations had been made to the suit over the years to accommodate his large size.  To Tim's relief, the young man had finally stopped growing. 

"Hey—you boys done playing yet?"  A male voice came over the communicator in his cowl.

"Scott.  We're on our way back." Tim answered, correctly guessing Batman was not in the mood for small talk.

Stepping into the sewer tunnel as Batman held open the swinging grate, Tim turned to his brooding companion.

"What is it now?"

"I need to kill him."

"I told you.  You can't take him on alone.  Scott's working on a teleport tube.  We may be able to get help from another dimension."

Batman frowned.  "I need to fight, not sit around while Scott tinkers with his toys."

"And you do fight.  You protect all of us, hell, saved us—I don't know how many times."

"I'm capable of more than that and you know it."

"I'm not arguing that.  But no sense doing something we'll all regret later."

"I don't have any regrets."

"One of these days, you will."

Batman elected not to respond—he refused to be baited into another debate about his mother's character.  Instead he stepped into the sleek Batmobile that waited for them.  Tim pulled himself into the passenger side.  

"Home."

"Batman voice recognized."  With that, the car flew forward, hugging the curves of the sewer tunnels.  Black was the only thing this version shared with his father's Batmobile.  The rest was built by Scott Free, courtesy of stolen parts from Darkseid and fashioned with hybrid New Genesis technology.  Only a couple minutes later they were back in the Batcave.

"Hey guys!  I've made real progress . . ." Scott watched Batman brush past him, "What's wrong with him?"

Tim shrugged, "The usual.  Take Bruce's mood and multiply it by fifty."

Batman heard the comment but ignored him.  He kept walking to the deepest part of the cave.  Well out of their hearing and visual range, he allowed the shadows to envelope him.  Turning on his night vision, he crouched before his grave, the only man buried within the Bat cave, although that was simply because he and Tim didn't dare hold a funeral outside.  But, Batman had to admit, he probably belonged in the cave, alongside all the mementos of the real Batman.  This was where he came to think.  Sharing a cave with two other people, it was hard to find privacy.  But an unspoken agreement among the three men allowed this spot, by this marker, to be his and his alone.  Tim had long since said his goodbyes.  

Batman never did.

**********************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy Part I

"The End"

Written by Artemis, Story idea by WonderWoman

Summary: The death of the Justice League by Darkseid leaves a world in ruins.  This summary sucks intentionally. ;)  Batman/Wonder Woman, ANGST!!!!, romance, action/adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially all these DC characters.   So nyah-nyah!

A/N: I'm juggling three storylines here, which will all come together eventually.  Please bear with me.

**********************************************************

Part I, Chapter II 

**********************************************************

"Hey J'onn."

"Wally.  How is the pain?"

"Coming back.  Can I have some more of that stuff?"

"Of course."  J'onn pushed another ten cc's of morphine.

"Can you give me more?"

J'onn looked directly into his eyes.  "Are you sure?" The Martian's voice was completely somber—he wanted to be sure of what Flash was asking.

Flash's eyes were bright as he stared back into J'onn's.  

"Please."

J'onn nodded and injected another ten milliliters into the intravenous line.  He stood there and waited for Flash to open his eyes again.

"More please."

J'onn frowned and pushed five more cc's.

"Thanks buddy."  Flash closed his eyes.

The Manhunter kept his fingers on Flash's radial artery and monitored his pulse, which slowed immensely, but fortunately never ceased.  Flash's ragged breaths became more regular and slower in frequency.

_Sleep well, my friend._

J'onn maintained his vigil by Flash's side long into the night, constantly monitoring his thoughts.  Whenever Flash's mind strayed into a nightmare, J'onn guided him back to happier memories.  And so it was with a smile, that the Fastest Man Alive passed his final breath.

**********************************************************

Kalibak stared at the dead pair at his feet and sneered in disgust.  "They are holding . . . hands . . ."  

"May I my lord?"  Darkseid's chief scientist was very interested in both the Green Lantern's ring as well as dissecting the Hawk's wings—perhaps he could splice some of her DNA with that of a Parademons' . . . and her claws—very interesting . . .

"DESAAD!"

"Sorry my lord," Desaad bowed his head.

"Yes, take them, just get them out of my sight," Kalibak said wearily.  The Hawk managed to get a few hits in before he was forced to kill her.  He didn't want to show how much pain he was feeling.  And the Lantern . . . just thinking about the green fist made him growl.  Fortunately, the fool lost his concentration once the Thanagarian fell.  He picked up her mace and charged it, comparing it to his own beta club.  Fairly advanced technology—certainly more so than the idiots on this planet.  He was seriously considering recommending to his father that they strike Thanagar once this planet was spent.  He glanced towards the power plant in the distance and reminded himself that, unfortunately, his father cared little for acquiring technology.  

He turned his back just before the plant exploded.  Never flinching, he fell into step beside Desaad.   Two demons were dragging the bodies to Desaad's makeshift lab.

"Careful with the Hawk.  I need her wings intact."

Kalibak chuckled, "You are going to have a lot of fun with her, aren't you?"

"I've never had the pleasure of a Thanagarian on my table, so yes, I will enjoy this, immensely."

"Kalibak!"

He turned and immediately grinned.  "Ladies.  You have good news?"

The Female Furies grinned back.  Lashina flicked out her metal lash and Kalibak recognized the holographic helmet of Orion rolling to his feet.

"My dear brother is now helpless I see."

Mad Harriet held up her metal claws, covered in blood and giggled.  

"Was."

"Excellent job.  I will even allow you to tell my father the good news personally."

Once the last of Artemis's cyber hounds left, on the heels of the Furies, Desaad turned to Kalibak.

"My lord," he coughed and looked down at Orion's helmet.

Kalibak groaned and nodded.  "Take it."

**********************************************************

"Batman?"  Tim peered into the dark.

"No, no."  The shadow stepped forward, his voice different, "Master Tim, it is I."

Tim stood in place, frozen.

"My apologies sir."  Alfred pulled off the mask and cape and grinned sheepishly.  "I have found this a more effective means of scaring thieves and looters who wander these tunnels."

"I just assumed you were dead when I heard looters sacked the Manor."

"I was left for dead, Master Tim, but I managed to get down here before those dreadful demons made their rounds."

Alfred stepped back and bowed, hand extended, "After you."

Tim returned a sad smile.  He limped alongside Alfred into the Batcave.  Alfred had enough discretion to walk slowly and ignore his disfigurement, at least for now.  He knew the elderly man had his ways of getting information, from even the most stubborn of people.  Reminded of Bruce, Tim's eyes immediately started tearing.  Staring at the chair before the Batcomputer, he realized he was waiting for Bruce to turn around and make a dry remark about his tardiness.

The bundle stirred and Tim glanced down into the cherubic face.  

"I see you've brought a friend."  The Englishman's eyes looked upon the baby with a father's tenderness.  "May I?" he asked as he held out his arms.

Tim gave him a shaky nod and handed over the infant.  He watched in amazement as Alfred cradled the baby boy and spoke in a hushed, playful tone, "And what is your name, my young sir?"  

"I, uh, haven't named him yet."

"You, Master Tim?"  Alfred frowned, "He is—"

"Oh, no," Tim shook his head emphatically.  The former Robin glanced around the cave.  "This is his son."

"Oh . . . OH."  Few things had ever passed in Master Bruce's thirty-three years of which he was not aware, but this was most certainly one of them.  Upon composing himself, he asked, "And the mother?"

Tim still felt guilty about leaving her behind. He winced.  

**********************************************************

"Where is he?"

"Probably with Alfred."  

Both Tim and Scott reflexively glanced in the direction of Alfred's final resting place.

Scott swallowed, "Let me show you what I've done so far."

Tim, grateful for the distraction followed him to his lab.  He looked at the pile of metal and wires.  "So Mr. Miracle, what the hell am I looking at?"

"Okay, I'll admit it's far from completion.  But at least now I know what I'm doing."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Tim deadpanned.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Up until a couple of hours ago, I was still working on the 'how.'  As in how were we going to get the Bat to another dimension, planet, whatever."  He beamed and gestured to the device, "Now it's simply a matter of how fast can I build this."

"And 'this' is?"  Tim touched a few of the wires and frowned.

"Oh, right," Scott grinned, "This is a variation of the interdimensional tube that sent me to Earth all those years ago."

"You could use it to get Barda," Tim's voice was genuinely enthusiastic, filled with hope that his friend had finally found a way to be re-united with his wife.

Scott's face fell a little.  "Actually, I'm not completely sure where Batman will go once it's activated." He sighed and winced apologetically, "I'm still working on that part.  But I'm not completely sure if Himon, the scientist who originally designed these on New Genesis, ever knew either."

"Oh, because who would intentionally come to Earth?" Tim's sarcasm was belied by his god humor and smirk.

The scientist grinned, "Now you're getting it!"

Tim shook his head and rolled his eyes.  "What sort of power source are we talking about here?"

Once again, Scott was apologetic, "That is going to be a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

Both men turned and looked up to the towering dark figure behind them.

"Hey Bats."  Scott looked to both men as he continued.  "There's no technology on Earth that can deliver the correct charge.  We're talking very high intensity, for a fairly short duration."

"Nuclear?" Tim offered.

"Oh no.  Wrong kind of power—that would just fry the circuits and there's no telling what would happen to anyone caught in the portal."

Both Tim and Batman frowned.  Scott held up his hands, "I'm working on it.  I'll come up with something.  Just give me a little more time."

Before he could get a response, a woman's voice called over the speakers.  "Parademons sighted in Robinson Park."

"I'm on my way."  

Batman ran to the Batmobile, as Tim patted Scott on the shoulder, "Back to work."

"I know, I know."

**********************************************************

J'onn patted the rest of the dirt in place and stared towards the heavens.

_Diana._

_J'onn, this is not exactly the best moment to talk._

_I am coming to help you._

_No.  Find Shayera and John._

_Diana, I know what you have planned.  I cannot allow you to go through with this._

_They may still be alive.  Besides, with your abilities you may be more valuable than any of us._

More valuable than-- 

_Goodbye J'onn._

The Martian sighed.  Too many sacrifices were made today.  But he wanted some of Diana's hope, so he flew west towards Shayera and John's last known co-ordinates.  As he flew over the country, the cries of survivors pierced his brain.  So much anguish and he could do little to block it out—the pain was simply too raw.  He sensed the presence of Kalibak and Desaad long before he saw the orange glow of their camp.  He realized, as he got closer, that it was not their camp at all, but the glow of a burning power plant.  Performing a quick sweep of the area, he closed his eyes upon finding no human sentience, but Darkseid's people were definitely in abundance.

J'onn landed with a soft footfall on the outskirts of the enclosure.  Kalibak and Desaad were together and Desaad was thinking about Thanagarian physiology . . .

Shayera! 

J'onn phased through the wall, but hid in the shadows of the furthest corner.  Despite acting in an unofficial capacity as the Watchtower's physician/nurse, it took him a moment to register what he was seeing.  His heart stopped and his stomach lurched.

Shayera's body was splayed out prone on the cold metal table.  Her wings were removed and to the side.  Kalibak's fingers played idly with the feathers as he watched Desaad with a bored expression.  Desaad, however, was anything but bored.  His face was twisted in delight as he bent over Shayera's back, gloved hands covered in blood—her blood.  J'onn eyes glowed from orange to red and struck them both telepathically with as much rage as he could muster.

Kalibak staggered to the floor holding his head.  "What . . . what is this . . ."

Desaad fell backwards, pulling his tray of dissection tools with him.  The largest, the scissor-like device he used to cut off Shayera's wings, impaled him through his torso.  He never stirred again.

J'onn crossed the room to Kalibak, who was still clutching his head as he lay curled on the floor.

"Stop . . ." Darkseid's only living son managed to gasp.  He held up a shaking fist towards the Martian.  J'onn's fury only grew when he recognized the Green Lantern's ring.

YOU THREATEN ME WITH HIS RING! 

J'onn glared and sent another psychic wallop into Kalibak's brain.  The villain shuddered and drooled.  His fist fell to his side as he stared up at J'onn vacantly.

Stepping over the now prostrate Kalibak, J'onn walked to Shayera's body.  He slipped on gloves and delicately sewed up her back as best he could.  He washed away the blood with a gentle touch.  First placing her broken wings on her back, and then covering her with a sheet, he flipped her body over carefully to look at her face one last time.  J'onn smiled at her as he stroked her hair away from her face.  

J'onn looked around the lab and spotted John's body crumpled in the corner.  He lifted the Green Lantern onto another table and cleaned his wounds as well.  Once John's face was cleaned of any blood, he carried them both outside and dug a shallow grave.  He knew the camp was asleep, not that he was concerned about being caught.  He laid his friends onto the soft dirt and buried them together.

_Fly into that endless sky, Shayera.  And John, let her take you with her._

**********************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy Part I

"The End"

Written by Artemis, Story idea by WonderWoman

Summary: The death of the Justice League by Darkseid leaves a world in ruins.  This summary sucks intentionally. ;)  Batman/Wonder Woman, ANGST!!!!, romance, action/adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially all these DC characters.   So nyah-nyah!

A/N: I'm juggling three storylines here, which will all come together eventually.  Please bear with me. Special thanks to Wondy for her help in capturing Harley's voice.

**********************************************************

Part I, Chapter III****

**********************************************************

"Master Clark!" 

Tim stepped out of the way just in time, as a certain nine year-old came tearing around the corner, with an Englishman only a few steps behind him.  He couldn't help chuckling, which earned him a glare from Alfred.

"And what is so amusing Master Tim?"

Tim had been telling Alfred for years to stop calling him "Master" anything.  Alfred was a father to them, well more so to young Clark Thomas Wayne, perhaps an uncle to Tim.  Nevertheless, the former butler insisted on the formality, claiming the last bastions of civilization must be maintained despite their surroundings.

"Hey Alfred, the kid's just," Tim shrugged and chuckled, "'spreading his wings.'"

Alfred raised an eyebrow in response to Tim's poor pun.  "You had to show him he could fly, didn't you?"

"What did he do this time?" grinned Tim.

"He found the pantry and the stash of sweets you insist we carry.  There are no longer any adequate hiding places."

Tim, only in his twenties, but feeling like he was fifty, watched Clark climb the cave walls.  Both he and Alfred gave up worrying about him the child actually harming himself—not that either one could actually get him down from that stalagmite anyway.

Alfred abruptly cleared his throat.  "Well, I should be going, before it gets dark.  We are running dangerously low on supplies."

"Let me go."

"Absolutely not Master Tim" was the curt response as Alfred removed the dishtowel from his shoulder and slipped on his coat.  Despite the meager circumstances, he still carried himself and looked every bit the English gentleman.  Placing his driving cap firmly onto his head, he stepped into the Batmobile.

A thud alerted them that Clark had rejoined them on solid ground.  "Alfred-Alfred-Alfred!"

"I'm sorry, Master Clark.  We have discussed this before.  You know I cannot—"

"Maybe you should," Tim offered with a shrug.

"That," he pointed behind him, "Is no place for a child."

"But he's a tough little guy.  Shame for a nine year old to be stuck in a cave his whole life."

Alfred looked at the child tugging on his hand.  Tim recognized that fatherly glance, the same as the first time Alfred had laid eyes on young Clark.  He knew Alfred was taking in his pale features, all the more shocking against his black hair.  Tim often worried about that himself.  This was no way for a child to grow up.

"Very well then, Master Clark." But before Clark could run to the other side and hop in, Alfred held the child's shoulders gently and spoke firmly, "I must make clear, however, that you are to remain by my side the entire time."

Clark nodded with a huge grin, not bothering to mask his enthusiasm.  Tim was at once wistful for such youthful exuberance.  After watching the Batmobile speed away, Tim settled down at the Batcomputer, continuing where he left off.  He was going through all of Bruce's files, updating the information: maps, directories, statistics were constantly changing.  The world's population was only a third of what it once was.  However, Darkseid's original plan was to wipe out every person on Earth.  

Tim knew whom to thank for the number actually remaining so high.  

A flashing light at the bottom of the monitor alerted him to an intruder.  This person was trying to get in the same way he and Clark entered all those years ago.  Tim rose to his feet and to get there quicker, he used Barbara's old wheelchair.  He never used it when the others were around.  Alfred probably knew he used it in privacy, but thankfully never mentioned it.  His stealth was betrayed by the squeak of the wheels.

"Wait.  Don't hurt me.  I am a friend."

A man in a red and yellow mask and green cape stepped from the shadows.

"How did you get in?"

The costumed man held out a small device.  "Your locks were simple."

"Who are you?"  Tim's voice was cold as he pushed himself off the chair.

"I was known as Mr. Miracle, but please call me Scott.  I need to find Batman."

Tim snorted as he sat back down, "Why?"

"I can get help to fight Darkseid, but I need Batman's help with the technology."

"How do you know Batman?"

"I am from New Genesis, which neighbors Darkseid's Apokolips.  Years ago, the first time Darkseid came to your world, my wife Barda and I helped Superman and we became friends.  He spoke highly of the Dark Knight and I eventually got to meet him."

"So why aren't you looking for Superman?" Tim asked dryly.

Mr. Miracle raised an eyebrow, but never let his impatience enter his voice. "Superman has been sent to another dimension.  If Batman will help me build a device, we can retrieve him and defeat Darkseid."

"Ambitious plan," Tim's voice was sarcastic, "But Superman was killed by Darkseid nearly ten years ago."

Scott shook his head, "Are you really so ignorant of your enemies?  Superman wasn't killed.  He was sent into another dimension by Darkseid's Omega Beam."

Tim's eyes widened.  "Oh.  Well, then that is a pretty good plan . . . except Batman really is dead." 

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Then why did I trace his genetic imprint here?"

"That would be his son."

"Oh. . . OH."

"Yeah, that was our reaction too."

************************

Batman savored the satisfying crunch of armor beneath his fist.  Parademons were stupid creatures that he could destroy without remorse.  They were countless in numbers, which also made these fights guilt-free.  Strange to see them in Gotham.  Over the last quarter century, once Darkseid moved his palace west, the overlord had seemingly given up on his city.  True, much of it was in ruins, but it was also home to the most concentrated pocket of humans.  From what Batman learned from Tim and Alfred, Gothamites were always a tough crowd.  These urban dwellers survived the most psychotic villains ever known, as well as an earthquake leaving their home declared a "No Man's Land."  As such, no one who considered Gotham City home would allow a self-aggrandizing alien to just waltz in.  The idea almost brought a smile to the young man's face.  Almost.

He slammed his fist into another demon's face and easily kicked away another.  Deciding he had played with these moronic creatures long enough, he stepped back and removed a batarang from his belt.  He pressed a button and flung it out to the heap.  Turning to walk away, he missed the explosion.  His attention was distracted.

"Heya Junyah!"

He simply growled.  

She pouted and put her hands on her hips, "Doncha wanna know why I called ya?"

"Because you were being chased by Parademons?" was the dry response as he started to walk away.

"Hey!  Even yeh pops was never this rude!"

He stopped, and without looking at her, replied coldly, "Harley, you sick psychopath, don't you ever speak about my father."

With that he did turn and glowering high above her, added, "Ever."

Harley Quinn gulped, which was hard to see under the smeared and dingy face paint she still used.  The years had not been kind.  She still dressed as a jester, but the costume was tattered and discolored.  Her brittle hair stuck out under her hat, the bells long gone.  Her body aged as well, and she now stood slightly hunched over.  But her voice, according to Tim, was just as annoying as ever.  She had stumbled upon a communicator once and kept it.  Tim wished Batman would just take the damn thing from her.  Batman honestly didn't care, because she actually refrained from abusing it.  When she did call, it was often for something like this.  Batman, never knowing her during her hey day as a criminal, pitied her and felt responsible for her, as he did everyone still in Gotham.  He also thought she must be lonely.

His hand went to his belt for food.

"No-no-no!" She waved her hands, "Not this time!  I have a present for ya!"

His hand remained where it was.  Strange, that was how their meetings usually ended.  He got to beat something up and she asked for something to eat.  He stared at her, waiting and strangely intrigued, as she ran into the trees and soon emerged.

"Lookee what I found!"  She was dragging a man wearing a big helmet, who for some reason, wasn't putting up much of a fight.  He looked like he might have been one of Darkseid's men, but the way this one was drooling on himself, as well as the glazed look in his eyes—something was wrong with this one.  Strange that Darkseid would keep him around.

"The demons were afta him, but I saved 'im!"  Harley squealed, pleased with herself.  She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.  "Ain't he a cutie?"

Batman continued to stare at her, waiting for her to reach her point, if she had one.  She grabbed the stranger's hand and thrust it towards Batman.  He glanced at the green ring and back at her, his expression never changing.

Harley rolled her eyes, "Don't they tell ya nuttin'?  That's," her voice fell to whisper as she looked around dramatically, "the Green Lantern's ring!"

Batman didn't need long to ponder this, as he grabbed the man and headed for the Batmobile.  Realizing the man was heavier than he appeared, he glanced back.  Harley had thrown herself on the poor imbecile's back and was hitching a ride.

"Findahs keepahs!"

The strange phrase got his attention and he stopped.  "What?"

"I found 'im and I'm keepin' 'im!  Ya wanna take 'im, gotta take me too."  With that, she wrapped her arms and legs around the poor man more tightly.  She planted a kiss on his dirty helmet.  

"My new Puddin'!" The stranger just grinned stupidly and swayed a little.  
Batman stood there a moment, clenching and unclenching his jaw.  Decision made, he groaned and jerked his head in the direction of the Batmobile and started walking.

"Follow Junyah, Puddin'!"

Still grinning dumbly, the man nodded and started following Batman as Harley beamed with pride.  

Batman was working on an explanation to Tim and Scott.

***************************

Diana pushed through the last of Parademons that surrounded Darkseid.  She had left a fairly sizable pile behind her.  Each snap and crunch under her fist gave her a satisfaction she had not felt in battle in a long time.  

Darkseid watched her approach and sneered.  She saw his eyes glow and was easily prepared as she threw up her bracelets and deflected his Omega Beam.

"Impossible!"  He tried again, but in that moment, she managed to get close enough to land a hard right hook.  His head barely moved, although it did make him miscalculate his own shot and he accidentally sent some Parademons to another dimension.

Diana wasn't done with just one punch.  She continued swinging, fist after fist connecting with Darkseid's head.  Eventually he just grabbed her and threw her across the room.  He shook his head a few times to rid himself of the grogginess and started towards her.  Diana was already on her feet however and swung her lasso, wrapping the indestructible coil around him, pinning his arms in place.  She started running and swung the lasso as hard as she could, sending Darkseid into a wall.  Before he could get up, Diana was behind him, wrapping more of the lasso around his neck.  She started to pull.

"Thought you didn't kill."  Diana allowed him to say that much before she wrapped another loop around his neck and pulled tighter.

"I don't have that same moral dilemma as Superman and Batman anymore," she hissed into his ear,  "Perhaps you should have killed me instead."

Darkseid managed to grab her foot and threw her off balance.  "Perhaps I just might," he growled.  But Diana still held her lasso and yanked him to the ground as she fell.  Hovering above him and being careful to stay out of his line of sight, she gathered the slack in the lasso, pulling it taut and strangling him more.  He turned his head, in time to see a red boot and everything went black momentarily.  

He soon opened his eyes and immediately realized that although the lasso remained at his neck, she was no longer attempting to cut off his airway.  He observed Steppenwolf standing a few yards before them, holding the Martian.  J'onn was limp and his head downward.

"Let him go."

Steppenwolf smirked, "You first."

Darkseid felt a yank and deduced her response.  He glanced at Steppenwolf and grinned.  His favorite bounty hunter gave a small nod and grinned.  

Diana yanked on the lasso again.  "Let J'onn go."  No sooner had the words left her lips did Darkseid jerk his head back.  She fell back and clutched her stomach.  Darkseid hit J'onn with a blast from his eyes, forcing her to watch her friend disintegrate.

"NO!  J'ONN!"  She dragged Darkseid to her feet and wrapped another loop around his neck.  "You miscalculated foolish man.  Now I will kill you."

"Really?"  He turned to her, but she shoved his head forward.  "I can't bring him back if you kill me."

"Fine, bring him back."

"You have to release him first, lady," Steppenwolf offered, sliding closer.

"Step back."  She tugged the noose a little tighter.  Darkseid tried to chuckle, but it was more of a chortle, as the lasso was really getting tight.

"Just let the boss go and he'll bring back your friend."

Diana was about to order him back again, when a metal lash clamped around her and sent an electric shock through her body.  She fell to the ground, writhing in pain.  Staring down at her were the Female Furies.

"Please let me kill her!  Please Darkseid!  Please!"  Mad Harriet was jumping up and down with excitement.

Stompa frowned, "It's my turn.  She's already on the ground."

Artemis raised her bow as her cyberhounds pawed the ground.  "I say we give her a running start.  I haven't hunted anything all day."

Darkseid ignored them and yanked the lasso from his neck.  His hands fell to his sides at what he saw next.  

"Kalibak?. . .What has been done to you?"  He stepped down.  "Someone explain this!"

"The Martian did it, sir."

"Well he's of no use to me now.  Kill him."

Steppenwolf cleared his throat.  "Well, sir, that thought already crossed my mind, but he's armed."

"What?"

"He has the Lantern's ring.  And his mind ain't exactly stable right now . . . so . . . well." Steppenwolf shrugged.

"Get me Desaad."

"Uh, he's dead sir."

"WHAT?"

"Martian again."

"Then I will handle this myself," Darkseid was about to shoot Kalibak with an Omega Beam when he realized what was on his son's head.  "How did he get Orion's helmet?  Now he's protected from me."

Steppenwolf glared at the Furies and all the other Furies glared at Lashina.  Darkseid blasted her into another dimension.

A throat cleared behind him.  Darkseid turned.  Free of Lashina's grip, Diana was pushing herself to her feet, all the while glancing wearily at the Female Furies.

"I have a proposition."

"This should be amusing."

Darkseid glared at Steppenwolf, then looked back at the Amazon, for whom he had to admit, although never out loud, a grudging modicum of respect.  Few people ever got close enough to nearly kill him—unfortunate she was so . . . good. "Go on."

"You need an heir.  I want my friends back."

"Friends?"

"J'onn and Superman.  Bring them back and stop killing the people of this world," she spat the next part, "and I will give you an heir."

"You would . . . with me?"  The seven foot tall alien leered wolfishly.

Diana could not bring herself to respond directly without getting nauseous so she just raised her chin stubbornly and stated instead.  "My friends first."

Yawning, he glanced at the Furies.

"Kill her?" Mad Harriet raised her claws.

"No, just toss her in the stockade for now."

Diana surreptitiously reached for her lasso, but Darkseid snatched it away, "Tsk-tsk."  He looked back at the Female Furies, "Get her out of my sight."

Turning back to Kalibak, he looked at him carefully then to Steppenwolf.  His disdain was obvious in his growl. 

"How did an imbecile become the most powerful man in the universe?" 

**********************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy Part I

"The End"

Written by Artemis, Story idea by WonderWoman

Summary: The death of the Justice League by Darkseid leaves a world in ruins.  This summary sucks intentionally. ;)  Batman/Wonder Woman, ANGST!!!!, romance, action/adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially all these DC characters.   So nyah-nyah!

A/N: I'm juggling three storylines here, which will all come together eventually.  Please bear with me.

**********************************************************

Part I, Chapter IV 

**********************************************************

Alfred walks too slow.  I am looking up at the sky—the sky!  And I can still walk fast. And Alfred is still too slow.  

"Master Clark!"

I stop when he won't let go of my hand.  I am bored standing here.  I look up at the sky.  There is no black.  I want to try to touch the top of it.  I can touch the top at home.  The sky is red and orange and gray.  Alfred says that the sky is "absolutely dreadful."  I think it's cool.

Alfred says a lot of things are dreadful.  Dreadful muffins on a dreadful Monday with dreadful horrid bloody tea on a dreadful afternoon in dreadful Gotham in our dreadful cave away from the dreadful Darkseid.  Alfred's English is funny.    

He says "absolutely" a lot too.  Absolutely Master Clark you may absolutely have an absolutely wonderful muffin on this absolutely wonderful afternoon with absolutely wonderful tea in our absolutely wonderful cave away from the absolutely dreadful Darkseid.

I am Master Clark.  Tim is Master Tim.  But Alfred is just Alfred.  I called him Daddy once and he cried.  He pretended he didn't cry but I saw him cry.  So I don't call him Daddy anymore out loud but that's what I call him sometimes by accident in my head.

I hear loud voices and look back at Alfred.  He is talking to the strange woman with the hood.  I don't like her.  One time Tim told Alfred that I will grow up "with an unhealthy attitude towards women."  I am never sick so I don't understand what is unhealthy about me.  I don't know any women either.  They thought I couldn't hear them.  I can hear everything.  I can hear Tim cry at night after I go to bed.  He doesn't cry as much though anymore.

The loud voices won't stop.  They are hurting my ears.  I look back at Alfred and he is still talking.  I pull my hand out and walk to where the loud voices are.  People who walk slower than Alfred even are everywhere.  I have to keep walking around them.  Away from all the people I can see where the loud voices are coming from.  It is skinny here and I can't see the sky anymore.

An ugly man is yelling at sad lady.  I ask him in my nicest voice to please be quiet because his voice his hurting my ears.  He looks at me and laughs.  I don't understand.  I used the same voice I use when I ask Alfred for more milk at dinner.  Alfred always smiles when I ask and says "Of course Master Clark."  I know this man doesn't know my name, but he was supposed to smile and say "Of course."

He is walking over to me with his hand in the air.  Tim says that you never ever hit somebody first.  I thought that was silly because then no one would ever get hit because someone has to hit first and if you can't hit somebody first then who will ever get hit?  I've seen people hit on the television when we watch movies on tapes.  This ugly man hits me first.  My face hurts.  Tim never said I couldn't hit somebody second so I hit him now.  He falls down and makes funny noises.  The sad lady grabs my hand and pulls me with her.  She moves faster than Alfred.

I can hear Alfred.  He is calling my name. I tell the lady sorry I have to let go of her hand now.  She laughs and lets go.  She doesn't look so sad anymore.  I run back to Alfred.  Alfred gives me a hug.

"Never disappear like that again, Master Clark."

"Thank you Madame for seeing him back."

"Oh no, I have to thank him.  He knocked a mugger to the ground.  Saved me my groceries and lord knows what else.  Your boy's a hero."

"What's a mugger Alfred?"

"A very bad man, Master Clark.  You did a very good thing today.  Thank you again Madame."

"No, thank you for raising such a good boy."

I am getting bored again, but since Alfred says I did a good thing; I am going to stand here and be good a little longer.

****************************************

Tim shook his head.

"No.  I refuse to believe this.  You are not this stupid."

Scott swiftly stepped between.

"Look, Bats, we're just surprised, that's all.  Tim needs to recover from the shock."

Batman growled, but turned his back and walked towards Alfred's corner.

"Shock?  No, it's a little more than shock Scott.  He brought Harley Quinn—HARLEY QUINN and Kalibak--KALIBAK, to the Batcave.  THE BATCAVE."

"Tim, I catch all the proper nouns the first time you say them."

"Heya, Mistah T?  I'm right ovah heah!"

Tim shuddered and looked at her.  "Do I have a mowhawk and gold chains? And I'm not talking to you right now."

Harley's fine lines spread into a wide grin, "Heh-heh.  I get it Mistah T!  Like 'Mistah T!'" Harley balled up her fists and scowled.  Her companion, Kalibak, grinned through his drool, although Tim was sure the man-creature-all-around bad guy from Apokolips didn't get the reference to the 1980's.  But then again, given his current state, he probably didn't get a lot of things.

Tim looked over to Harley and grinned with phony sadness, "Gee, um this isn't going to work.  So how about I get you something to eat, you'll it take it with you—"

"TIM!"

"Yes Scott?"

"What are you doing?"

"Sending our guests on their way."

"Well don't.  At least not yet."  Scott grabbed Tim's arm and led him further away from Harley who now held Kalibak's hands and was dancing with him.  Kalibak pretty much just stood in place and swung his arms.

In a hushed voice, Scott pointed out to Tim, "Kalibak is wearing both Orion's helmet and Green Lantern's ring."

"What?"  Tim glanced back at the odd couple.  "That's insane.  He doesn't seem capable of using them."

"But if we can get these from him, I can use the ring to power the tube."

"What about the helmet?"  Batman had appeared behind them.

"The helmet belonged to Orion, Darkseid's son who was raised on New Genesis and became good instead of evil.  His helmet projected a holographic image that disguised his features and made him more presentable to the people of New Genesis.  It also protected him from Darkseid."

"Orion was killed that Day as well," Tim added.

Batman nodded understanding and asked, glancing at Harley and her Puddin', "So how do you suggest we get this helmet and ring?" 

Scott looked surprised, "Well he's standing right there wearing both items." He shrugged, "Just take them."

Batman and Tim exchanged a look.  Tim rolled his eyes and muttered "Good luck."

Scott gave them another incredulous glance before walking towards Kalibak.  Tim opened his mouth but shut it when a gloved hand clamped down on his shoulder.  Glancing up at Batman he nodded and grinned in response to the Dark Knight's amused smirk.  He may brood like his father, Tim admitted to himself, but he has his mother's sense of humor.

"GET YEH MITTS OFF MY PUDDIN'!"

**********************************************************

Darkness.  That was all Diana saw upon opening her eyes.  She tried to push herself up but something was holding back her arms.  As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she saw the chains restraining her to the wall.  She groaned and rolled her eyes before tensing her pectorals, delts, and biceps.  A quick flex later and the chains were ripped from the walls.

"Stupid men," she muttered as she stepped away tugging off the shackles that wrapped over her bracelets, "And that stupid myth about chaining Amazons . . ."

"Surely not every man."

"Athena be praised!" She exclaimed as she ran to the voice, tears already in her eyes.  Dropping to her knees, she stopped just short of grabbing him in her arms.

"Oh Bruce, what have they done to you?"  She looked at the scars and seeping cuts that crossed his torso before dragging her eyes back to his intense stare.

"Desaad. . ."  He pushed himself up onto an elbow.  Most of his costume was gone, including his mask.  "But what about you--are you alright?"

She nodded and bit her lip.  She was better than all right.  He was still alive.

"Desaad's dead. . . "

Bruce smirked and her heart jumped in her throat.  "How?"

"J'onn."

When his brow creased, she answered his unspoken question, "J'onn and Kal are . . . gone.  Shayera, John, and Flash are dead."

He nodded slowly and asked, "You just said J'onn and Clark are 'gone'—not dead?"

A smile started to form on her lips, until she remembered her proposition to Darkseid, "Apparently they can be brought back."

"The Omega Beam?"

She nodded, "Darkseid can bring them back from whatever dimension he sent them."

His frown made her turn her face away.

"How can we get Darkseid to do that?"

"I'm working on it," she murmured to the floor.

His touch made her tremble.   She remained quiet, so he grasped her hand a little tighter.  "What do you have planned?"

She pulled his hand to her face and nestled her cheek against it.  Opening her eyes, she asked with a touch of sadness, "Can we just enjoy this moment a little longer?"

His face hardened slightly before his expression fell into a small smile.  He nodded and slid his hand behind her head and pulled her to his lips.

**********************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy Part I

"The End"

Written by Artemis, Story idea by WonderWoman

Summary: The death of the Justice League by Darkseid leaves a world in ruins.  This summary sucks intentionally. ;)  Batman/Wonder Woman, ANGST!!!!, romance, action/adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially all these DC characters.   So nyah-nyah!

A/N: I'm juggling three storylines here, which will all come together eventually.  Please bear with me.

**********************************************************

Part I, Chapter V 

**********************************************************

Alfred was pleased with the selection he traded for today.  He loaded the last of his purchases into the Batmobile and was stepping around to Master Clark's side when he heard a splash behind him.  Someone had just stepped through a puddle in the alley.

"Nice ride you got there."  

Straightening his jacket, Alfred slowly turned.

"Alfred?  Aren't we going?"

"So that's your brat?" The man was scarred across half his face.  The matching ribbons of shiny flesh on his forearms, similar to Master Tim's, suggested that this man was an escaped slave as well.  

"I will suggest you refrain from insulting the boy."

"Aw, a Brit," he stepped a little closer, knife still outstretched, "Where were you guys when that demon landed in the US?"

"Considering I have called Gotham City home for over forty years, I know where I was.  And yourself, sir?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Master Clark, back in the car!"

"Gotta be kiddin' me.  Brat's got a butler while the rest of us pick food off the streets?"

Alfred saw his opportunity and grabbed the inside of the man's wrist, pushing it away from his body.  But Alfred was no match in strength and the knifepoint was getting closer to his ribs.

"NO!"  

He looked down and saw Master Clark grabbing the man's hand as the knife fell to the pavement.  The skin was turning a mottled red and white as the would-be mugger screamed.  Alfred pressed against the car and watched in amazement as the man fell to his knees, the child still squeezing even as tears ran down his face.

"Master Clark."

The boy's damp eyes remained on the thug.  

"Master Clark," Alfred prompted gently, "Let him go."

Two dilated pupils with a rim of blue fixated on the old man.  "He wanted to kill you."

"I'm quite alright now, Master Clark.  You may let him go."

Clark looked up at Alfred, his expression dubious, "He had a knife."

"And now he doesn't," Alfred's tone remained gentle, as he nodded to the discarded weapon.

The small hand released the larger one.  The man instantly clutched his injured hand to his chest.  The child dropped his head and turned to walk back to his side of the car.

"Pick up your feet, Master Clark.  Master Tim is—"

"Alfred!"  Clark whirled around and threw the man against the wall.  Alfred now leaned against the car, holding his side.  Clark grabbed his surrogate father and helped him to the ground.

"I'm fine.  He only scratched me." Alfred reassured his young charge.

Clark and Alfred both turned to the attacker, now quiet.  Blood was pooling under the still body.  Pushing himself up with one hand, Alfred stated calmly, "Get in the car, Master Clark."

"Did I --"

"Now, please."

Once he heard the door shut, Alfred rolled the body.  The man's hand was still gripping the knife, even as it sat plunged in his chest.  He stood up and sighed.  This was definitely an accident, but how does one explain that to a nine-year-old boy?  Especially in a world without police, laws, or courts to declare he was a minor and it was self-defense?

Alfred decided to take the boy home and he would return with a shovel and see that this man has at the very least a proper burial.

************************************

"And where are you going?"

"Where else?" Batman glanced over his shoulder briefly then got into the Batmobile.  Tim staggered after him, pressing his hands onto the glossy surface of the car.

"Don't smudge it."

"Ha ha.  You're not going anywhere."

Batman stuck his head out of the window and sighed.  

And waited—three . . . two . . .one.

"You are not leaving us with," Tim nodded over his shoulder, "Lucy and Desi."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," the shorter man leaned across the hood, "Either you take them with you, or stay here and baby-sit."

"I don't baby-sit," he growled.

"You brought them here."

Batman looked at Harley and Kalibak.  She had taken a shower and fortunately no longer looked or smelled like a street urchin.  In clean clothes, she looked like a normal fifty-year-old woman—that is, until she spoke.  Kalibak was still in his rusty armor and oversized helmet, but his face was clean.  Drool still flowed from his toothless grin however.  He sucked on his bottom lip for a moment as he thought.  He knew Tim wouldn't let her stay if he wasn't here.  Finally, he called out, "Harley."

"Junyah!" Harley was leaning on the window in no time.

"Don't smudge it."

She giggled and hopped back.

"Have you run across any Intergang activity here?"

"Actually, yeah . . . " Harley stared off, her face contorting into anger, "Those bastahds!  Always in theh clean suits.  Think theh so smaht!"

"Can you show me where?"

Harley jumped up and down, clapping enthusiastically.  "Can I be Batgirl?"

"No," Batman and Tim answered simultaneously.

"Aw, come on!  Puddin' can be Robin!"

"NO!" 

Batman glanced at Tim's reddening face and knew he was thinking of Jason Todd.  Batman was more than familiar with the Bat clan of his father's era.

"Harley, either get in now, or I'm leaving without you."

She stepped back and bellowed, "PUDDIN'!"  Kalibak came running.  Batman raised an eyebrow in amusement and glanced at Tim.   He wasn't laughing.

Kalibak dove into the car and Harley hopped onto his lap.  

"Well? We goin'?"

Batman cleared his throat.  

"What?"

"Your door.  Shut it."

"Right Junyah!"

At last he could leave for patrol.  After he gave the voice commands to the car, he reflected on what just happened.  

Tonight he experienced an epiphany.  

He admitted a deep dark secret to himself.

He, Batman, wanted a sidekick.

He was surprised himself when he realized he didn't mind having company.  After twenty-five years of seeing the cases with the Bat clan's costumes displayed, he supposed that at some point he became wistful for his own sidekick.  However, he would never admit that to Tim.  Tim who had memories of a better world, Tim who had friends growing up, Tim who got to go to school, Tim who was like a son to _his_ father.

Tim was his luckier big brother.  And he could never tell him so.  To admit jealousy for Tim's life would be an insult to the scars he wore.  He would also be suggesting some ingratitude towards the job Tim and Alfred, even Scott, did in raising him.  He could never hurt any of them like that.  To tell them how much he hated his life and wished some nights he had never been born . . . no, he could never tell them that.

"Can I weah a cape?"

"Glove compartment."

**********************************************************

"Bruce?"  Diana was still holding his head when he abruptly broke off their kiss.  "Bruce, what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Just tired.  Pain, left side . . ."

She lowered his head to the ground and ran her hands lightly across the left side of his torso.  As soon as she reached the boundary of his ribs he gasped.

"Spleen," she said simply.

He nodded.  "I'm bleeding internally."

Settling herself on the ground, she patted her lap and gave him a sad smile.  He shot her a look before resting his head there.  "This is bad for my image."

"I won't tell anyone." She couldn't help a small grin.

Her fingers stroked his hair as he stared out at nothing, his face pensive in thought.  

"What took us so long?"

"Well, you're a stubborn brooding man . . ."

"And you're a stubborn Princess . . ."

"I don't know . . . if you knew about . . . this, would you have allowed that night to happen any sooner?"

"Yes."  He spoke without any hesitation.

She startled at his definitive response.  He could feel her tense and asked in return, "Would you?"

How could she answer that knowing what words were still unsaid?  Stroking his hair, she had to bite her lip to keep from sobbing.  She had to tell him—the Fates granted her a second chance and she was wasting it.

She swallowed.

"Bruce?"

"I love you too Diana."

She closed her eyes to try to stop the tears as her fingers pressed against her lips.  Why this man?  Why now? 

"I love you Bruce, but that wasn't what I was going to tell you."

He shifted and stared directly at her.  She gazed down and stroked the side of his face.  Smiling despite her tears, she spoke the next words reverently.

"I'm pregnant."

Bruce's expression was frozen.  In the silence she could hear her own heart pounding as she waited for his response.  His eyes eventually left her face as he glared at the wall instead.

"No.  Not here.  Not now.  It was one night Diana.  One night."

"Well of course I want better circumstances—"

"'Circumstances?'" He pushed himself off of her lap and glared at her, "I don't want any child, let alone mine, to be raised without parents."

When words failed her, he pushed on.  "Yes, Diana, I'm dying.  You're stuck in a prison.  What makes you think he'll keep you alive much longer?"

Her anger matching his own now, she yelled at him, "Because I will do everything in my power to make sure this child is born and is free."

He frowned, surprised by something in her answer, so she continued. "I came here to kill him, but I failed.  So now, I will do whatever," the words were choking her, "whatever I have to until this baby is born.  I do not need a reminder about our circumstances."

His words were slow and measured as he asked, "Diana.  What are you planning?" 

She focused on some distant point and stated quietly, "I thought you were dead.  We lost.  Everyone was dead or gone.  I failed when I didn't kill him . . . "

"Diana."

She swallowed and closed her eyes before looking directly into his.

"I offered myself in exchange for Kal, J'onn, and anyone still alive on Earth."

"'Offered?'" he repeated, his emotions not allowing him to understand.

"He needs an heir.  A new son."

"Not . . . no . . . you can't give him our child," he shook his head, misunderstanding.

"I won't.  I'll be gone by then.  But as long as I carry this baby, our child, he will assume it's his and keep me alive.  J'onn and Kal will be back—"

"Diana—you can't do that to yourself and besides, you don't honestly believe . . ."

She bit her lip and shrugged, "I just need to believe that for now."

Closing his eyes briefly, he nodded and agreed numbly, "And they'll be back and the three of you will defeat Darkseid."

She gave a small grateful smile and continued the fantasy, "And our child will be safe."

She slid an arm around him and lowered her head to kiss his forehead.  His skin was cold.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

 "For?"

"Dying.  For the bomb not going off as planned.  For making you worried.  For all the times I've been an arrogant stubborn ass.  For not loving you sooner.  But most of all, for dying.  I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be."

He shifted his body and turned so his head faced her.  Pressing his lips to her abdomen, he spoke quietly to his unborn child, "Take care of her."

She chuckled and caressed his cheek.  His skin was so cool.  He was now staring up at her.  Easing him back on the ground, she lay next to him and they wrapped their arms around each other.  She gazed into his eyes as he stared back intently. 

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep.  I'll be here when you awaken."

He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, but soon opened them again.

She smiled.

Bruce kissed her.  Diana gave herself over to his lips' caress and pressed back as well.  She only stopped once his final agonal breath crossed her lips.  She kissed him softly one last time and then pulled him tightly to her.  Only then did she finally allow the sobbing of her heart to break free.  Her shoulders shook as she clutched his limp body.  Finally spent, she rolled him onto his back and curled up alongside him.  Draping an arm protectively across his chest, she repeated her promise.

"I'll be here when you awaken."

*****************************************

End Part I


	6. Part II, Chapter 6

Legacy Part II

The Journey

Written by Artemis, Story idea by WonderWoman

Summary: The death of the Justice League by Darkseid leaves a world in ruins.  This summary sucks intentionally. ;)  Batman/Wonder Woman, ANGST!!!!, romance, action/adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially all these DC characters.   So nyah-nyah!

Certain scene inspired by Ugly_Girl's wonderful fic, "Haunted."

**********************************************************

Part II, Chapter VI 

**********************************************************

Scott was impressed with what he saw so far of the legendary Batcave.  He was of course, disappointed that all of Earth's heroes were gone, yet he still retained his optimism.  Still curious about this child, he cleared his throat and decided to delicately press the matter.

"What is his name?"

Tim looked up from the Batcomputer, "Hmm?"

"Batman's son."

"'Clark.'"

"Hmm.  Alright."

Tim shrugged, figuring secret identities didn't matter anymore, "Superman's real name."

"Oh," Scott smiled and nodded, "How kind."  He paused for a minute, then asked, "And Batman's?"

"'Batman,'" Tim smirked, "but his secret identity was 'Bruce.'"

Scott frowned, not really getting it.  "So who is Clark's mother?"

"Bored?"

"Um, yes."

"Sorry.  Alfred is better suited to help you set up a lab.  They should be back soon."

An awkward silence followed, which Scott broke.  "So who is Clark's mother?  I'm sorry to press, but I cannot imagine Batman in a relationship." 

Tim took a breath—this was never an easy topic.  He still carried too much guilt.  

"Diana."  Realizing Mr. Miracle probably didn't know who she was either, he clarified, "Wonder Woman.  None of us had any idea at the time that they were involved.  Apparently happened right before all hell broke loose here."

"What happened to her?"

"We escaped, she gave birth to Clark, made me leave her before the hunger dogs came.  Alfred and I went back, armed, but she was gone."

"'Gone?'"

Tim closed his eyes.  The memory still woke up him up at night.  Blood smeared the walls of the tunnel—her handprints.  Long claw marks dragging her blood through the ground, cutting her blood into the stone floor.  A red trail suggested her remains were taken back to Darkseid.  Alfred sent him back to the cave and followed the trail alone, but returned hours later to tell Tim he had found no signs of her, just more blood.  Tim's sleeping mind toyed with the images until he had nightmares of what her gruesome death must have been.  He used to wake up shaking, his cheeks moist on a regular basis.  He failed her and by failing her, he failed Bruce.

Pulling himself out of his dismal thoughts, Tim looked at Scott.  "Sorry, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Look, I'm sorry about all the questions.  I just want to understand, that's all."

Shrugging, he gave Mr. Miracle a small grin, "It's alright.  Actually you could answer some questions for me."

"I'll try."

"Why doesn't Darkseid care anymore that we've started rebuilding?  People are setting up marketplaces, no one's out at night, but there are definitely people out during the day.  He only took so many slaves, then stopped."

Scott nodded as he thought about it.  "It's his Anti-Life Equation.  He feeds on despair.  People suffer, that's enough for him.  Also with Kalibak and Desaad gone, a lot of the torturing goes with them."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kalibak would torture and take prisoners to impress his father.  Desaad took malicious pleasure in experimenting on Kalibak's victims.  Darkseid just needed the despair.  He was never particular on where the despair came from."

"I'll never understand bad guys . . ."

"What did happen to Kalibak and Desaad?"

"The Martian Manhunter."

"Oh, well then you have him to thank."

And an Amazon, Tim's thoughts finished Scott's assessment.

The roar of the Batmobile drew Tim and Scott's attention.  

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?"

Clark flopped down in the chair opposite Tim.  Scott watched, fascinated.  The child's chin trembled as he bit his bottom lip.

"Hello, sir."

"Oh, sorry Alfred, this is Scott Free.  He was a friend of Superman's and wants to help.  Scott, this is Alfred."

Tim waited for the men to shake hands before asking what happened.

"Master Clark and I had an adventure today."

"I killed him," Clark muttered.

"It was an accident, Master Tim."

"He was all bloody because of me."

"He fell on his knife.  Master Clark pushed him away from me."

"He's dead and it's my fault."

Tim closed his eyes and tried to shake away the imagery.  Her blood was everywhere.  He took her baby and left her for dead.  She was dead and it was his fault.

"Master Tim?"

Tim's eyes flew open, "Yes Alfred?"

"I have to return and take care of the body.  Could you watch over Master Clark?"

He nodded dumbly and forced the imagery from his mind.

"Tim, are you mad?"

"No."

"I didn't mean to kill anyone."

"We know and you didn't kill him."

Clark was staring at his armrest.  Tim stared at the boy waiting for him to continue.  Once Alfred left and Scott was wandering around the cave, he did.

"Tim, promise you won't ever tell anyone this?"

"I promise.  Go ahead."

"I was happy he died."

*********************************************

Harley threw the spare Batcape around her shoulders.  Placing her hands on her hips she asked, "So waddya think?"

"About?" Batman's eyes never left the road.

"Well Puddin' likes my new look! Doncha Puddin'?"  Harley squirmed in Kalibak's lap as she turned to face him.  The Apokoliptian just drooled some more, but the Lantern's ring was responding.

Batman noticed a green glow to his right and pulled his eyes away to gape at Kalibak's hand.  A green beam was emanating straight up from the imbecile's fist.

"Harley, stop moving."

"Huh?"

"No reason.  Just . . . stop, ok?"

When Scott was explaining how the Lantern's ring could be used as a power source, he also mentioned it was controlled by the wearer's thoughts.  Batman had no doubt that the green "beam" was a direct response to Kalibak's thoughts right now.

Harley was staring at the beam herself.

"Oh Puddin'. . ."  She sounded impressed.

Batman suppressed a chuckle.  Thankfully it sounded more like a derisive snort.  

Finally, when he could speak without laughter betraying him, "How much further?"

"Oh we passed it!"

"'Stop.'" The car abruptly halted.  He shook his head.  "What."  A statement rather than a query.

She was already scrambling out of the car.  Fortunately, Kalibak had lost his . . . beam.

******************************************

Feeling softness below her instead of the cold stone of the prison floor, Diana jumped up.  Despite the dim lighting, she could still see the room.  Black sheets covered the bed; the walls were a mottled black and gray.  She floated off the ground to look out the small window close to the ceiling.  Smoke continued to billow into the sky, obscuring the sun completely.  She had no idea how long she had been in there.  Bruce was nowhere in sight.

_Because Bruce is gone._

Someone was at the door.  Her feet touched the floor and she waited, her breaths in slow measured pants.  Several Parademons entered first and behind them, Darkseid.

"You've agreed to my terms?"  She challenged him immediately.

"Not all.  You'll give me an heir.  I'll call off the mass killings.  But no Superman.  No Martian."  She didn't realize that he truly didn't care if people died or not.  He preferred slaves anyway.

"No deal."

"Either I take what I want or you give it freely.  I could care less Princess."

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she reconsidered her options.  

"I want my lasso then.  I won't kill you, you have my word."  Diana knew she couldn't follow that course anymore—too risky without the hope of any help.  She wasn't even sure where she would go, if she could go.  Amazons never run from battle.  Truly alone now, she had to survive for her child.

"You can't kill me anyway."  He shrugged and tossed it to her feet.  She bit back the urge to remind him of earlier in the day, if this was the same day, in his throne room where she had nearly strangled him.

"I'm coming back tonight.  You wear this and keep your mouth shut." A Parademon stepped towards her, with an idiotic grin, and handed her a folded bundle of coarse dark material.  Darkseid and his entourage left.   

Once the door shut and locked, she sank against a wall and slid to the floor.  She could still feel his lips against hers.  The memory of his last breath, the feel of it, could still make her shudder.  Her arms feeling empty, she tugged her legs to her chest and pressed her head to her knees.  Sobs racked her body.  

His voice haunted her and she could still feel his intense stare.  

_Take care of her._

A father's first and last words to his only child forced her hand to her stomach.  

"I'm sorry Bruce."  She apologized in advance of the betrayal she would commit that night.  Tears spent, she pushed herself off the floor and walked to the bed.  The dress was more of a burlap sack.  The very idea of it against her skin made her nauseated.  As she covered her mouth, she had to admit that it might be the pregnancy.  Frantic, she searched the room.  Darkseid could not learn she was pregnant.  Glancing up at the window, she would have breathed a sigh of relief if not for the nausea that kept her lips clamped.  Floating up to the window, she pulled the bars far enough apart to rest her chin on the sill.  

A moment later, she landed on the floor.  Swiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she sank onto the bed.  Her legs felt shaky and all she wanted to do was lie down.  She swallowed her frustration and stripped, sliding the dress on in her uniform's place. Toeing off her boots, she laid her Wonder Woman costume on top and glanced at her coiled lasso.

"Hera give me courage," she murmured to the heavens.  As she tucked her lasso under her pillow, she prayed to the goddesses that her plan would not cause her death.  She would be taking a huge risk, but she needed that option.  She already lied enough times in the past twenty-four hours—one more that evening would make no difference now.

Diana sank into bed, fighting the sleep that wanted to overtake her body.  Succumbing, she allowed her eyes to flutter close.

**********************************************

"Almost done Alfred.  He encrypted everything!"

"Well done, Master Tim."  Alfred turned to his young charge, "Master Clark, we will be teaching you how to properly control your strength."

Clark eyed the men suspiciously, "Why?"

Scott spoke up as he pushed out one of Bruce's old training dummies, "It'll be fun.  We're playing a game."

"Ok, it's ready."

Tim couldn't resist a smile as he watched Clark look up at the Batcomputer in wide-eyed wonder.  A tall woman with raven hair, almost life-size on the huge monitor, was fighting through a group of White Martians.

"That's my mommy . . . right?" he asked in a small voice.

Diana.  Amazon warrior.  Strength class comparable to Superman's.  I have been observing her movements since her arrival from Themyscira two weeks ago . . . 

"Daddy?" a child's voice spoke to the computer.

Tim turned to Alfred.  "You wanna explain this one?  You knew his habits best."

"Of course, sir.  Master Clark, that is your father's voice.  He felt responsible for . . . ensuring the security of the league.  To that end, he often videotaped members of the League, including your mother, during battle as well as training.  That is what we are about to view."

Clark's frown deepened, prompting Tim to clarify, "Your father was very . . . careful.  Planned a lot.  Liked to be prepared.  Wanted to know everything about everyone."

"He sounds nosy."

Tim smirked and a corner of Alfred's lip twitched.  Scott hadn't stopped grinning since Wonder Woman appeared on the screen.  Since his arrival 2 weeks ago, he soon learned about the incident in the market that prompted this lesson.  He also learned that Batman kept all his files protected.  Alfred could access some, but certainly not all.  Young Clark was able to hear and see both of his parents thanks to his father's diligence.  But these records were among the last to be decrypted.  They were the research part of what Tim and Alfred referred to as Batman's Protocols.  It was the men's hope that they could use this footage, and hopefully Batman's commentary to teach young Clark how to properly fight.  Given his strength, who better for the lad to observe than his mother, yet with "guidance" from his father.

The narration continued as the film cut to Diana practicing in a training room in the Watch Tower.

. . . discerned her most basic moves are her roundhouse kick and right hook.  On top of that, she is skilled in a number of forms of ancient fighting techniques, akin to eastern martial arts.  She can block projectiles with her bracelets and also uses, from what I have been able to observe, an unbreakable lasso.  Her most formidable power, however, would be her strength. She possesses an agility and tenacity however that allows her a fairly seamless adaptation to any opponent . . . 

"Master Clark, we will study these with you, and then you will attempt some of these maneuvers on the practice mannequin."

Eyes never leaving the screen, the boy nodded quickly.  "I get to do that?" he asked as Diana flipped through the air and landed behind the simulated opponent, landing a crushing blow to the back of his skull.  Tim winced.

"Well maybe not in today's lesson . . ."

**********************************************

Batman shot another wary glance over his shoulder.  He told the two of them to remain in the car, but he doubted Harley would listen.  The car was voice activated, his voice only, so he wasn't worried about her taking it for a joy ride.  Surprised to see no sign of her, he returned his attention to the passageway before him.  His hands ran over the wall with a light touch.

"Hunger Dogs," he muttered.  With the night vision it was difficult to distinguish any blood from the various stains on the sewer walls. 

"Carl's gettin' it now."

"Better.  D's gonna have our heads when he finds out that his little retard is wanderin' around Gotham with no chaperone."

"Chaperone?  Thought we was s'posed to kill 'im?"

Batman heard a smack, then "Shut up!"

"Hey guys, got the camera from park.  You were right.  The Bat got 'im first."

"Then we'll just go get the Bat."

Batman grinned.  His cue.  If only all his fights were so theatrical.  He threw a batarang from his crouch in the shadowy tunnel above and effectively pinned Carl's arm to the wall.  The others distracted, he leapt up and landed behind another one.  A quick blow to the head left this man unconscious.  

The explosion from the batarang on the wall drew their leader's eyes from Batman to Carl.  The exploding batarang took out both the camera and Carl's right arm.

"Holy shit!  You blew his arm off!"

Batman smirked.  "That's the least of your concerns right now."

Backing away and stuttering, he begged, "What did we ever do to you?  We let you do your thing, while we do ours . . ."

"Only because I never had this opportunity before."

"What?  We're all people here . . . there's few enough of us left as is."  He shot a nervous glance to his friend who was rolling around, clutching what was left of his arm.

"You betrayed all of us by assisting Darkseid.  You helped pave the way for his invasion."

"That was like thirty years ago when I done that!  Now I just wanna survive, like you!"

Batman never noticed that the man had backed himself up against a table and was holding a small round device in his hands.  The man depressed a button, starting a series of flashing lights. But he never got to throw it because a ratty old boot spiraled from overhead, knocking him in the skull.

"Whuh," he muttered as he shook his head.  The device fell to the ground, rolling into a pile of similar round objects.

"Heya Junyah!  I saved ya!"  Batman leapt the two-story distance to the tunnel opening and grabbed Harley's arm.

"Let's go!"  He barely got his words out when an explosion rocked the room behind him.  Flames chased them, following and feeding on the oxygen of the tunnels.

**********************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

**********************************************************

Part II, Chapter VII 

**********************************************************

The groan of the door stirred her from her sleep.  The room was darker than she remembered, what little light in the room spilling from the window, as flames continued to rage outside.  Diana lay still as her eyes adjusted to the dark, her muscles tensing.

For the first time in her life, she felt true fear.

Heavy footsteps then a sagging mattress made her breath catch in her throat.  She prayed that her nervousness would hide her lie in a guise of modesty and shyness.

"Wait."  The syllable fell from trembling lips.

The movement on the bed stopped.

"What?"  His voice was terse and cold.

Athena give me strength.

"I want this . . ." So far, the truth.  Simply not the truth he heard.

"And?"

"But I want to do this right.  It's an Amazonian ritual."  His eyes burned into her.  Could he see her deception?

"Please," her voice shook, but she decided to use it, "I am only going to wrap this around your waist.  I won't hurt you."  She slipped the lasso out from under the pillow as she sat up and laid the golden coils between them.

"You tried to strangle me with that earlier." 

"Please?"  She swallowed her revulsion that she was begging this monster.

"And what would be the point?"

_Good question.  Haven't worked that out myself._  She was careful not to touch the lasso when she spoke next.

"It binds us in what the Amazons consider a sacred act."  She gulped and embellished a little further, "It will heighten your pleasure."  She could have groaned at herself with the stupidity of that statement and hoped an Apokoliptian male was just as foolish in these matters as those on Earth.

"And THEN we can finally do this already?  I wasn't planning on being here all night."

She forced her biggest smile and knew he'd never notice that it didn't reach her eyes.  Slipping a loop around him, she tried to touch him tenderly, but her hands shook too much and her nausea returned.  Her inner voice agreed with Darkseid.

Hurry.

She lay on her back, grasping the end of her lasso in a damp palm.  Her eyes were wide as she watched this monster of a man lower his body to hers.  As soon as she felt him close, she immediately started in a soft voice, ignoring his growl.

"We are done for tonight.  You have entered me several times . . ." She began as detailed a description she could muster—weaving a story, not a lie.  Her need for accuracy battled with her body's revulsion at her own words.  His slow nod signaled the effectiveness of the lasso.  Her story of their evening complete, he rolled off her and left, as she tried not to flinch when she felt his body graze her thighs.  The lasso tugging at her hand, she was on her feet and behind him at the door.

"Wait."  

He turned and she could see the impatience in his eyes.  

"I forgot to remove this."  Another nervous smile.

He growled, but paused long enough to shove the lasso to the floor and stepped out of it and through the door.

The door shut and she finally breathed a sigh of relief.  She had always disliked using the persuasive power of the lasso, since it went against truth, and was surprised that it worked against Darkseid, but she had no choice.

Her hand rested lightly against her abdomen.  "I have no choice."

*****************************************

"Master Clark, you must focus."

Two blue eyes stared back from a dour sixteen year-old face.  "This is boring.  I want to learn something cool."

"Your technique is dreadful.  Once you master the basics and can perform them with some proficiency, we shall attempt something more 'cool.'" The last word was said with obvious distaste.

"We haven't been out in weeks."

"After the last attempt at patrolling?  You are fortunate you are still here to complain about it."

"I'm not complaining.  You are."  The words were hurried as Clark dodged and shadow boxed an imaginary opponent.  Alfred promptly swung out his cane and with one swift strike, knocked the teenager back.

"As I was saying, Master Clark, you must master the basics if you are to engage in hand-to-hand combat.  That child nearly pushed you from the roof with less force."

Clark stared up with angry eyes, "That wasn't fair."

Tim, who was listening to the exchange, winced on Clark's behalf.  Granted, the child pickpocket was small, but he sure built up a lot of momentum.

"Life is not fair.  We are in a world overrun by an alien tyrant who fancies himself a demi-god.  You are the survivors' last best hope yet you shirk your responsibilities."

"I don't want this!"

"Get dressed."

"Why?"

"Master Clark, you and I are going on patrol."

"All right.  Now can I wear it?"

"No.  This won't be that kind of patrol."

Alfred, despite the cane, still strode to the Batmobile with the air of a gentleman, his steps even and smooth, head high, posture perfect.  Nothing in his walk betrayed the artificial limb built by Scott that attached where his right lower leg once was.  The cane was a precaution, thrusted upon him by Tim, Scott, and Clark.

Tim watched Alfred's walk and tried to ignore his jealousy.  He saw the pain the man went through, when mapping out the tunnels, Hunger Dogs caught up to them.  Alfred got them back into the Batcave.  He almost made himself, but one of the beasts grabbed his leg.

Alfred never complained, never spoke of it.  He accepted Scott's prosthesis graciously and bit down his own pride long enough for a proper rehabilitation.  One would think that incident alone would have been enough to make Clark, thirteen at the time, attack his studies with a relish, but sadly, it did the opposite.  The young man withdrew from their carefully planned lessons.  Recently his interest seemed to pique, but now that appeared to be from boredom.

Tim had no idea what Alfred had planned, but he knew the old man was crafty.  Looking again at the noble stride, Tim admitted he was still learning a thing or two from the former butler as well.

********************************************

Footsteps.

For the past two weeks, those heavy footfalls made her fists clench as bile crawled into her throat.  Tonight however, she sat perfectly still, serenely awaiting his entrance.  She hoped she waited an adequate amount of time before telling him, although she doubted he had any idea either.

Darkseid glanced at Diana and a sneer tugged his lip.  She raised her head in response and stared directly at him.

"I'm pregnant."

Speaking these words felt glorious.  Now that she could acknowledge her pregnancy to someone else besides Bruce, she finally felt pregnant. 

"About time."  He still approached the bed.

The old fear returned.  "What are you doing?"

"What I've been doing since you got here."  Amused, he raised an eyebrow.

Nodding quickly, her hands reached back to find her pillow.  His weight upon her, his hands groping her skin as her own groped the sheets.

His thick fingers trailed her throat and continued down.

Biting her lip, she thrust her hands under the pillow again.

Both their hands swept their respective planes: his, her body and hers, the bed.

She swallowed a gasp as her fingers closed around the rope, just as his pulled up her simple gown.

His knee nudged between her legs as she slid her body back.

Throwing a loop of the lasso around him, she began her story, a variation of the same story she told every night, for the past fourteen nights.

********************************************

"What's with that smell?"

"Master Tim's poor grammar is influencing yours I see.  That smell is the scent of a city moved underground."

Clark and Alfred stood above the slow moving crowds in what was once a subway tunnel.  

"What about the market place we went to?"

"That was short-lived I'm afraid.  People were bolder then, Master Clark.  There are rumors of Darkseid's return to Gotham.  We are all just awaiting the day."

The teen watched as vendor yelled from a stand and a woman dragged her filthy children by their hands, ignoring him as she hurried by. 

"It's time for families to return home," Alfred clarified the woman's haste as Clark spied the crowd mulling around a tunnel opening.

"Where are they going?" He pointed to the gathering.

"That would be an adult entertainment establishment."

"What?"

"Not a place for you, because you are underage, and not a place for me, as I have good taste."

"What goes on there?"

"Patrons consume alcoholic beverages that were most likely brewed in places less sanitary than the sewers we walked, every manner of lewd and bawdy behavior is encouraged, and the evening most likely concludes with a scuffle."

Fascinated he watched the crowd thin as people were slowly let in, one at a time.  He noticed a couple large men were the ones controlling the entrance.

"Those scars on theirs bodies . . . from a whip?  Like Tim's scars?"

Squinting as he leaned over the rail, he shook his head and grinned, "Your eyes are better than mine, sir.  I take you at your word, so yes, Master Clark, they must be escaped slaves as well."

"That's why Darkseid's coming back, isn't it?  Too many people here got away . . ."

Alfred nodded slowly, "Darkseid's first choice was Metropolis, most likely because it symbolized Superman's defeat.  Unfortunately for us, he soon found Gotham closer to his taste."

Clark missed the latter half of Alfred's words when a fight broke out in the crowd.  As soon as his hand reached the rail, the center of the throng cleared, revealing a man with a knife buried to the hilt in his chest.  The young man's jaw dropped.  

"Everyone's just walking away.  Who killed him?  Why did he have to die?"

"I'm afraid, Master Clark, it doesn't matter as much to them."

"What's wrong with them?  We don't know if he was bad.  Maybe he didn't deserve to die."

Alfred grabbed the young man's shoulders and turned him.  His tone was gentle, but firm, "No one deserves to die, and certainly not in a manner so violent."  He released his hold and gesturing with his cane, spoke sadly, "Do not blame them either.  Their lives are hard enough.  We have been most fortunate since this began.  Not everyone in Gotham is so blessed."

"Because we have money?"

"Yes, the jewelry and such."  The elderly gent grinned briefly, "There goes your dowry."

His face became serious as he watched the people below, "Most people weren't living as your father was when Darkseid arrived."

Clark followed his gaze to a woman and man walking away from the crowd with hurried steps.

"What about them?"

"Well you learned about theft on your own when you were nine, now you've learned about murder.  Let's say we go learn the remaining seven deadly sins.  Shall we?"

Clark followed, his face fallen into a frown.

"Okay . . ." 

*************************************

The woman stared back at Diana, her face taut and shadows under her eyes.  The woman rested her hand on her belly, as did Diana.  The muscles leaner than what Diana remembered, the woman's legs were skinnier making her knees look bigger.

Sighing, Diana stepped away from the mirror.  In her second trimester, she delighted in the growing protuberance of her abdomen. She gazed in the mirror often, checking her stomach from every angle.  But that was her only delight.  

Her reflection was less and less recognizable with each day.  She clung to the memory of her old appearance, uniform and all, because that was how he last saw her.  Wonder Woman died that day, with Batman, the Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl.  She thought of them often and sometimes caught herself speaking to them.  She would promise them that she would not let their deaths be in vain.  A part of her subconscious spoke aloud in these moments, chiding her that such promises were more for her.  But not all of her had grown cynical.  She had not lost hope that somehow J'onn and Kal would be returned.

Diana just couldn't figure out how.

With her pregnancy more obvious, she was afforded more freedoms around Darkseid's palace.  She had to admit a modicum of bittersweet excitement when he moved his fortress to Gotham.  The small window in her room granted her a limited view of what was once a spectacular skyline and she would gaze out often, imagining him perched atop what buildings remained standing.

Darkseid did stop the mass killings, but her heart quickly sank when she realized he was now taking people as slaves.  She made herself appear weak and clumsy enough that he actually offered her a slave of her own.  She accepted reluctantly, not wanting to play her hand.  She had every intention of using her lasso if he didn't offer.  

Glancing once more in the mirror, she patted her belly and made her way towards Granny's "Orphanage."

Two parademons fell into step behind her, their vacant eyes and slack jaws making her groan inwardly.  These imbeciles could never put up a fight if she chose to give one.  Fortunately, Darkseid didn't know that.  She remained with Darkseid simply because that was the safest place for her unborn child at the moment.  She allowed herself a wry smile knowing that probably would have made Bruce proud.

"Lashina."

"Princess."

Diana bit back the wince that usually accompanied the sarcastic use of her title.  Somehow word had gotten out among Darkseid's people of her title among the Amazons, fueling her fear that Themyscira had been found, and considering the lack of Amazons she saw among the enslaved populace, she was forced to admit the worst.

"I am here to get a new slave."

"Another one ran away?"  Lashina's doubt was obvious.

"Actually yes.  I need a replacement."

Lashina rolled her eyes, but stepped away from the gate.  Fortunately, Diana had yet to deal with Granny Goodness.  She knew the old woman wouldn't swallow her doubts as easily as the Furies.

Diana stepped outside into the courtyard and watched the rows of chain gangs digging into the ground.  She hated having to choose.  It went against all her beliefs as an Amazon—to select one life over another was simply wrong.  Yet she had already made this choice several times within the past month.  _Too bad they keep getting away,_ she thought with a small grin.

An elderly woman was trying to keep up with the others, but she could barely her raise her arms to strike the ground.  Stompa was standing behind the woman, waiting for the inevitable fall.  Diana turned to her parademon escorts.  

"That one.  Bring her to my chambers."  One of the demons nodded and scurried across the courtyard.  Diana turned and headed back inside to her room.  She didn't want word to get out among the slaves about what she did.  She knew she could never bear turning someone down if they specifically asked her for her help, yet to do so may compromise the lives of others she could free.  Also, any talk among the slaves would inevitably reach the wrong ears.  She could only control Darkseid so much with her lasso. If he were to learn about this before she could be alone with him, she knew many more would die, she included.

**********************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

**********************************************************

Part II, Chapter VIII 

**********************************************************

Batman groaned and rolled over.  As he did so, he felt something warm and wet sticking to his face.  He pressed gloved fingertips against the presumed injury, but when he pulled his hand away he noticed it wasn't blood at all, but something clear, definitely viscous.  Rolling completely onto his back, he looked up into the beaming faces of Harley and Kalibak.  Batman moved his head just in time to avoid another sticky glob of Kalibak's drool.

"Heya Junyah!  How's da head?"

Batman swallowed his groan and responded tersely, "Fine."

He got to his feet and his companions did as well.  Harley jumped, and Kalibak rolled gracelessly from his rear to his knees and after struggling a little, managed to push himself off the ground.  

"Now whaddya wanna do?"

"Check for survivors."

"Suhvivuhs?" Harley giggled.  "Yeh really crack me up Junyah!"  She patted him roughly on the back.

"Thanks," he responded dryly before turning on a flashlight.  The odd cadence of footsteps signaled that his "sidekicks" were following him but because Harley was probably right, and there were no survivors, he wasn't worried about their safety anymore.

Within minutes, he was in the charred chamber that housed three, now deceased, members of Intergang.  Carefully stepping over their remains, he surveyed the room.  

A door.  He almost grinned.  Pushing against it, his would-be grin would have faded when it didn't move.  He ran his hands lightly around the seams, looking for some weakness in the steel.  There was neither doorknob nor handle.  No control pad was in sight either.  

A shrill whistle drew his attention upwards.

"Yo Junyah!  We gotta stand heh all night or what?" 

Thinking of Kalibak and the door, he tossed a grappling hook to Harley.

"Ever use one of—" He stopped when she deftly shot out the hook and swung down.

A semi-toothy grin spread across the aged face.  "Mistah J and I use ta play with yeh Pop's toys every chance we got!"

"How?"

"Yah don't wanna know." She patted him on the back once more and walked over to the steel door and bellowed, "PUDDIN'!"

Kalibak came running.  

"Good boy!"  Harley kissed his helmet.  "Open da door feh momma!"

Kalibak promptly ran into the door, head first, and just as promptly fell back onto the ground.

Batman took a step closer to Harley and murmured, "Tell him to use the ring."

"How?"

"With this thoughts."

Harley chortled, "Now I love mah Puddin', but even I know we're gonna wait awhile feh that!"

Batman shrugged and said innocently, "Maybe I could use it?"

"Great idea Junyah!"  She turned to the prostrate Kalibak, "Give momma yeh ring, Puddin'."

Kalibak immediately held out a hand, or was it a paw?  Batman wasn't sure.  Harley pulled off the ring and held it out to Batman.

"Theh ya go Junyah!"

Trying to hide his surprise that his plan worked so easily, he slipped on the ring and focused on pushing down the door.  

Nothing happened.

He closed his eyes and thought about the door falling down.

Nothing.

"A Bat-bazooka be nice about now," Harley giggled.

Batman grinned ruefully in self-deprecatory humor, "More like a BAT-tering ram."

"Didja see that?" Harley jumped excitedly.

For a second, a green battering ram emerged from the ring.

He smiled briefly as he nodded.  Concentrating his thoughts on an object instead of an action, the battering ram emerged again and starting pounding down the door.  Finally the door gave.  Batman pushed it to the ground and stepped through.

Frozen and speechless, he didn't even bother telling Harley to get out.

"Lookit aaawwww these toys!"

***************************************************

Darkseid watched the mother of his child retreat to palace and sneered.  Granny Goodness was watching his face carefully.

"You don't mind that she's gone through twenty-eight slaves already?  That's a lot of escaped slaves."

Darkseid chuckled, a deep rolling laugh full of mirth and venom.  "Not all of them escaped."  He stepped from the balcony and walked slowly around his throne.

"She thinks she's outsmarted me.  As though all these hobbling cripples could escape the fortress that easily."

"So you are letting them go?  Why?  We need the labor!"

"Enough Granny.  Don't question me.  Really, she's just provided me with more despair.  She fuels the Anti-Life Equation."

"How?"

"I send my Hunger Dogs after her fleeing slaves."  He shrugged and sighed, "They've only caught half of them, but what catches they were.  Even the ones that get away, their fear . . . I can taste it."

"Brilliant my lord."

"I know."

"May I make one suggestion?"

"Quickly."

"May Artemis join in the hunt with her Cyberdogs?"

"A wager?"

"Between you and I, sir?  Yes."

"I like it.  This one was quite ill, so the Princess will probably send her on her way tomorrow.  Have your Fury ready then."

Granny Goodness grinned wickedly and strode away to tell the huntress of the Female Furies the exciting news.

******************************************

Clark hurried after Alfred as the Englishman navigated his way through the crowds with ease.  Clark, on the other hand, felt every bit of his gangly, awkward height, as he bumped into one person after another, inviting a lot of glares and sneers.  Fortunately, most people were focused on entering the bar and didn't want to lose their place.

A few shoves and flustered apologies later, Clark was once again standing beside Alfred.

"To protect these people, Master Clark, you must understand their desperation.  You will see the lives they lead and your moral compass may question their choices--perhaps even scorn them.  You do them no favors if you cannot respect the people you serve."

"I also can't help them if I don't train, either, huh?"  He was thinking of the man who just got stabbed.

Alfred lips twitched in a grin before his dry response.  "Let's see if that thick head of yours can handle any more epiphanies tonight."

Clark followed Alfred's gaze and realized they were standing before a tented-off enclosure.  He could hear voices inside, as well as sounds of pain.

"Alfred?  People are crying in there.  Are we going to help them?"

"That isn't pain you hear, sir.  I was under the impression that Mr. Free had this talk with you?"

"Oh."  The teenager's face turned bright red.  Scott started to explain, but became flustered.  Tim came to the rescue with a videotape.  Scott talked through the whole thing, constantly stating that what was on screen wasn't accurate at all, whereas Tim was giggling and blushing.  "Yes, he . . . explained."

Alfred pulled aside part of the tent, and gestured, "After you."

Clark ducked his head and walked slowly, his eyes darting everywhere.  He saw women huddled together, but when they saw him, several jumped to their feet.  Their smiles were strange.  He saw men scattered around the enclosure.  Near worthless coins were pressed into open palms as other women looked on.  Murmured arguments reached his ears and he realized what the negotiations were for.  Most of the noises he heard outside where coming from the other side of the tarp that hung where a wall should be.  He couldn't resist moving towards it.

A hand slid along his coat sleeve and he startled.  He looked into the large brown eyes of a girl no older than he and turned, looking for Alfred.  He realized too late that Alfred was still outside.  He was alone.

"Hey." Her voice was soft, unexpected to his ears given the roughness of their surroundings.  

"Do you live here?"  A hundred other questions pushed to the forefront of his mind, but this one reached his lips first.  He concentrated on the quiet rhythm of her voice and tried to ignore the din of arguments, panting, and moans.

"We don't have to do it here.  Wherever you want."  Her eyes were pleading from a pale face that sunlight never kissed.

"Why?"

Her face cracked into a small smile as her brow furrowed in confusion.  "Why what?"

"Why are you asking . . . me?"

"Oh," her eyes turned downward and her face soon followed, "Sorry to bother you mister."

He realized he wanted to catch her glance again and grabbed her arm.

"Lemme go," she tried shrugging her arm from his grip.

"I'm sorry.  I just don't understand this."

"What's to understand," the sweetness of her voice was replaced by belligerence, "You pay me, I let you fuck me, that's it."

Clark dropped her arm in surprise.

"Have you no pride?" he couldn't resist hissing.

She glanced at his coat and shoes, and then back into his face and sneered, "You can afford pride."

"You bothering my girls?"

"No," Clark looked at the heavy set man behind him, "I . . . Just never been to one of these before."

"That all?  Mary!  Get over here!"

"I can't take no more tonight.  I'm tired."

"Whaddya mean, you're tired?  You're still working."

Clark tried to interrupt, but there was no need.  The man raised his fist and Mary immediately withdrew her complaint by grabbing Clark's hand.

"Let's go pumpkin."

Stunned, he followed her wordlessly, at the same time, feeling every callous in her hand as she drug him along.  They went behind the tarp and Clark was immediately confronted by several pairs engaged in intercourse.  One couple was doing something else Clark had seen in Tim's video, but he didn't know what it was called.  The sights disgusted him.  His stomach lurched.

She glanced at him and decided aloud, "You can afford privacy" and led him into a tent.

Clark sat numbly on the bed.  It was until she sat next to him and he realized he could smell her that his focus returned.

"Can't I just talk to you?"

"Why the hell do you want to do that?"

He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out some change.  "Here."

"Ok, talk."

"Why do this?"

"Have no choice."

"Why not?"

"The economy's been in a bit of a downturn so the job market's a little sluggish."

He grinned, and clarified, "I'm sorry.  I just want to understand.  I think that's why I'm here."

She smiled and patted his cheek.  "You remind me of a boy I knew."  Pausing to collect her thoughts, she eventually continued.  "That was before all this, when things were normal.  I was in college when all this broke out.  This wasn't the career I had in mind."

Acknowledging her humor with a small smile, he nodded and let her speak.  "I lost everyone.  But it seems everyone says that.  That boy you remind me of?  My first crush."  A sad smile and faraway glance accompanied the memory.  "He died, along with everyone else I knew."

She sighed and returned her gaze to his face, "So I do this, like all the women here, because we can't do anything else.  We're not stupid.  We're not unskilled.  We just don't have any other way to get money.  I need the money for my medicine.  And that's limited in itself as is.  Lord knows that price will go up."

Exhaling slowly, she asked, "Does that help?"

"Who was the man?"

"Our boss.  He protects us while we work."

"Who protects you from him?" he asked, thinking of the raised fist.

She shrugged, "My wits usually.  Sometimes I'm off my game, like tonight."

"Are you ever scared?"

"Not anymore.  If I die, that'll be a nice surprise in the morning."

He was stunned into silence, so she filled the awkward lull with a chuckle and spoke.  "Now unless you plan on feeding the meter again, you had best be going."

Fishing through his pocket again, he pulled out some more coins, "Here.  I'm leaving, but this will buy you some time for yourself."

Her eyes wide in surprise, her dark features falling once again into an easy grin. "Thank you."

Leaving through the back of the tent, he took the long way around to avoid being seen.

Alfred stood out in the crowd.  A distinguished elderly man drew plenty of stares but something about Alfred kept any would-be thieves away.  Perhaps it was the carefree swing of his cane as he stood in place, or his sharp glance.  Regardless, Clark knew Alfred had no problem waiting there alone.  He, however, wasn't yet sure if he could.

"Ah, Master Clark.  How was the lesson?"

Clark sucked on his bottom lip and nodded thoughtfully, "Not bad.  Expensive though."

For the first time he could ever remember, he shocked Alfred for a change.  

"Kidding Alfred.  I did pay, but we just talked."

"Oh what a sensitive man you are becoming," Alfred retorted dryly, "We'll be beating the ladies away from the cave, I'm sure."

*********************************************

"Would you sit down already?  You shouldn't be on your feet so much."

Diana glanced at the proffered chair and grinned, "Tim, you're a gift from the goddesses."  

She sat and watched him move about her chambers.  Two months ago, she found Granny Goodness whipping the former Robin.  It saddened her to admit that she didn't recognize him immediately, as the boy's limbs had become somewhat deformed.  But his puckish grin remained, which drew her attention. 

Like the other slaves she chose, she showed him the passageway that led to freedom.  Startled the next morning to find him still there, she yelled at him.  Her heart broke when his face crumpled.  Only then she realized how much he needed her, a familiar face.  After apologizing profusely and giving him a long hug, she told him who the father of her child was, in an attempt to cheer him.  It worked.  His wide toothy grin brightened her mood instantly and had been ever since.

And looking back over the past two months, she had to admit; she needed him as much as he needed her.  Blaming the pregnancy, she felt like a mother to him and regarded Tim as a doting son.  His presence was constant, always tending to her, insisting on helping her with the smallest tasks.  Tim was so excited about the upcoming arrival, he started talking to the older female slaves to learn how to deliver a baby.  Crucial knowledge, he explained, if they were going to escape before this baby was born.

Escape.  The boy spoke of it often.  Diana once had his optimism.  Some in League even considered it naiveté.  She had learned, by accident however, the last time she ever used her lasso on Darkseid that not all of slaves made it to freedom.  With bile rising in her throat, she listened to the monster describe how he sent the Hunger Dogs after them.  Hera be praised that some apparently did survive.

"Di?  You're spacing out on me."

A small smile flittered across her wan features.  "Sorry Tim.  So what's the surprise?"

He stood for a moment with his hands behind his back, trying to act stunned.  "What surprise?  I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm a lousy liar myself Tim, which means I'm all the better at spotting lies in others."

"Fine," he tried to sound casual, but that gave way to an exuberant smile.  "Here," he blurted out as he thrust a small package at her.

She immediately smelled the chocolate and the cellophane was slick and cool under her fingers.

"Hostess chocolate cup cakes.  Today's our two-month anniversary."

"Tim!"  Diana grabbed him in as tight an embrace she could muster around her thirty-six weeks belly.  Tears were already falling down her cheeks.

He looked at her and shook his head, "Hormones."

"Yes," she sobbed, "I'm a wreck.  But this is truly a delight.  Thank you."

She glanced at the package, and then at him.  "Can we eat it now?" she asked in a conspiratorial greediness.

He nodded quickly and she tore open the package.  Handing one to him, she took the other.  After an indulgent bite, she asked, not even waiting to swallow, "How?"

Gulping his first bite, barely chewing, "I took Carlin's kitchen duties last month.  He somehow gets loads of these."

"So that's where you were."

Silence returned as each ate the chocolate treat with more reverence.  Diana decided not to think of what the expiration date on these must have been, instead putting her faith in the preservatives.  The last crumb devoured, she licked the chocolate from her fingers and grinned.

"The baby liked it."  The kicking had finally ceased for a moment.  "You're already spoiling him—the perfect uncle from what I understand of Man's World."

"You know it's a boy?"

"He's up all hours of the night, like his father."

Tim chuckled and shook his head.  "I think he would find problems with your argument."

"Of course he would.  But then again," she smiled as she thought of him, "He would have taken a urine sample from me to analyze himself, as well as an amniocentesis, tested the DNA . . ."

"And dusted you for fingerprints," Tim chimed in.

"And all while frustrating me as we sparred in the training room," her smile faded a little.  Sparring.  

"Di?  Hello?"

"Sorry."

"I know.  I think about him and Alfred.  A lot."

"Sorry about Alfred.  I heard that Bristol was overrun by Hunger Dogs fairly early in the invasion."

Tim nodded slowly, then abruptly changed his mood with a forced smile, "Let's work on our escape again."

"Tim . . ."

"Come on, Di!  Darkseid's going to be out of town, he's taking half of his Parademons with him."

"I just couldn't bear it if you were killed because I slowed you down."

"We both want out of here.  I know you can't have this baby in here, because as soon as that ugly guy sees this cute baby, he'll know!"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on it.  But I can't risk your freedom, your life."

"You need someone to deliver this baby and I've been learning."

"Tim."

"You need someone with you."

"I am not helpless."

"Please.  I can't go back to being alone.  I thought everyone I knew was dead."

"I know Tim, I understand that, trust me."

She knew the tears welling up in his big eyes would soon be no match for her hormonally enhanced sobs, so she bit back her response and finally nodded.  The boy threw his arms around her.  As she stroked the back of his head, she thanked Hera again for allowing her this taste of motherhood.

"I'll get you when it's time."

"Tim, he's not leaving for a couple weeks."

"I know.  I'll have everything ready by then."

She nodded and then after he helped her out of the chair and into bed, he hobbled out, closing the door softly behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**********************************************************

Part II, Chapter IX 

**********************************************************

"'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death . . .'"

_Psalm 23:4._  Clark immediately thought to himself.  Once, in boredom, he memorized the psalms in the Bible, then set about reading up on all the world's religions.  When reading about Siddharta, who became Buddha, he did wryly note that the Indian prince set about his journey after waking up surrounded by prostitutes.  He had his own awakening at sixteen when he met Gotham's hookers, but it set him on a different journey.  Certainly not feeling enlightened, he never found the answers to explain this world.  No god would allow what he and Alfred saw every night for the past two years.  They walked through death's shadow constantly.  Everyone did.  Why turn to God now? Why not every day, every hour, if these words were true.

"'Your rod and your staff . . .'"

Clark's thoughts turned to Alfred, blocking out Tim's voice.  Alfred's cane.  He grinned.  A few weeks ago, Clark was chasing a murderer down the alley, close to where the Batmobile sat.  Alfred heard them coming and stepped out just in time and tripped the man with his cane.  Ever the gentleman, Alfred apologized, but tripped him again when he tried to stand.

The eighteen-year-old pulled himself back to the present when he realized Tim was now starting the Lord's Prayer.  

"'Our Father which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name . . ."

_Bruce._  His father might be in heaven, Clark wasn't so sure if he believed in such a place.  He liked his mother's beliefs in this case; it was easier to reach the Elysian Fields it seemed, than Heaven.  Was his real father even religious?  Clark doubted that.  He certainly wasn't.  All of this seemed a waste.  He realized once, about a year ago, that he was probably agnostic.  Such knowledge gave him great relief—there was a word to describe to his doubts.

Death.  How could he be dead anyway?  Who dies "peacefully" in their sleep in this world?  Clark saw death quite a bit on patrol.  Death was violent.  Death was a struggle.  People died of stabbings, being battered and left to die slowly, from bullets, starvation, or freezing . . . he never saw a "peaceful death."  Shaking his head slightly as he reaffirmed his disbelief, Clark abruptly stiffened when he realized Tim was almost done.

"'And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from the evil one: for Thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen.'"

He murmured an "Amen" along with Scott, but felt a pang of guilt knowing it wasn't sincere.  God wasn't leading anyone from Darkseid.  People freed themselves.  He fought Parademons and Hunger Dogs on occasion and he never felt any higher beings.  The only kingdom here was that of Darkseid's, an alien who, as Alfred described him once, "fancied himself a god."  Darkseid also had all the power.  

These words served comfort only to Tim.  Clark watched the older man, whom he thought of as a brother; pat the dirt of the cave floor and murmur to the ground.  Probably symbolic, as he and Scott finished the burial before Tim started reciting.  

"Clark, wait."

Tears were in Tim's eyes, again.  "Alfred," Tim paused, and tried again, "Alfred and I spoke about this . . . we never knew when the right time was."

Clark, trying to hide his impatience, "Tim, I need to leave for patrol.  Can this wait until morning?"

Tim sniffed and blinked back his tears, as he made his way slowly to the case.  The case.  Clark was stunned.  He wore black sweat pants and a black hooded sweatshirt when patrolling.  He blended in better with the crowds.  Ever since Alfred told him he wasn't yet ready to wear the symbol, _his_ symbol, the young man stopped caring about a costume.  The people he protected were more important.

The former Robin unlocked the glass encasement of the Bat costume.

"I think it's time."  

************************************************

"I've got good news and bad news."

Batman regarded Scott coolly.  "Well, I've good news."

"Good enough for me, let's hear yours first," Tim jumped in.

Reaching into the Batmobile, Batman emerged with a large box.  He carried it over to Scott's workbench and set it down.  Scott and Tim noticed the ring and shared a grin.  Batman gave a quick nod, not wanting to call Harley's attention to the fact that he still had it.

"Whoa!  This is from Apokolips!"  Scott was already in the box, up to his elbows, pulling out the various weapons and gadgets.  "How?"

"Harley knew where a group from Intergang had set up shop."

Tim and Scott looked at the one time jester in surprise.  She shot them her biggest, smuggest grin.

"Well, this stuff certainly helps. I can use it . . . _You_ can use it actually, once we've got the device ready."

"How is that?"

"It's almost complete, but I think I'll make a few more modifications, now that I have access to this." Scott gestured to the box.

"Good, but?"

"But, there is no way to program the interdimensional tube to take you to exactly where Superman and the Manhunter were sent."

Batman stared back, waiting for Plan B.

Scott glanced at Tim, who rolled his eyes before turning to Batman, "Scott's big plan is for you to get hit by Darkseid's Omega Beams."

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Batman asked, "Is that all?"

"Well, that's the only way we can be sure you'll get sent to the same place.  See, you carry _our_ device with you.  Once you find them, activate the portal from their dimension and return home."

Scott missed the flicker of surprise across Batman's face as he reached into the box again.  Mr. Miracle had a lot of new toys with which to tinker.

****************************************

Diana stirred at the feel of a small hand on her shoulder.  Not Darkseid, her brain immediately registered.

"Di!  Wake up!  It's time!"  A hurried whisper.  Tim.  She sat up and clasped his hand.

"I'm ready."  Grabbing her lasso, she shoved it into a pocket on her tunic.  As soon as she stood, she felt a sudden pain in her belly.

"Oh Hera, no . . ."

"No what?  What?"

She shook her head, as if to banish the contraction.  Walking would be difficult.  Biting her lip she followed the boy to the door.

"What about . . . the guards?"

"Diana?  Are you in pain?"

"No.  The guards.  Do you have a plan?"  Each word was a struggle.

Tim had a small grin as he watched through the small sliver of open door.  "I found Kalibak's room and released him.  That should keep the Parademons busy."

Diana's soft chuckle at Robin's ingenuity was abruptly halted when she felt another sharp pain.  "Let's go."

Once the last Parademon outside her door ran towards the probable commotion, Tim grabbed her hand and led her in the opposite direction.  She was impressed with how quickly he made this plan.  After showing him where her former slaves left, he somehow found the time and opportunity to map those tunnels well in his mind.  She had complete faith in him.  The Fates had truly blessed her with his arrival.

He crouched and pulled away the loose tiles, revealing a sewer grate.  She crouched as well and used what little was left of her super strength to yank the bars away.  He hopped down, his excitement carrying him, then stepped aside to await her.  With her near gestation belly, it would be a tight fit.  She floated down and, pulling him close, she flew though the darkened tunnel.

"Tell me where to turn."

Tim squinted in the dark.  "The second left, but I can't see anything right now.  I was only down here during the day."

"It's alright.  I can still see."  Her words remained clipped as the pain returned, more intense than before.

They flew on in the dark for another five minutes or so, covering quite a bit of ground.  Diana could feel the drop in elevation and knew they must be getting closer to the caves.  

"We're passing under the Gotham River," Tim supplied, "These were actually railroad tunnels."

Diana bit her lip against the coming pain and nodded.  Against her will, she shuddered as this contraction rolled through her.

"You're in labor!"

"Shh. . . Tim.  We have to keep flying . . ." Her hearing could detect a distant scuffling echoing against the walls.  The Hunger Dogs were on their trail.

The next contraction hit and she felt dampness all over her legs.  Apparently, so did Tim.

"That's the amniotic fluid."

"You are . . . a good . . . student," she forced a smile.

"That kid's coming."

Swallowing back moan, she nodded quickly.

"Set us down."

"Can't.  No time."

He wriggled out of her grip and fell to the ground in an awkward roll.

"Stop!"

Falling to the ground with even less grace than he, she rolled onto her back and groaned.  "Alright.  We'll do this quickly."

As the scuffling of the dogs' claws registered closer, she bit back the urge to tell Tim how quickly this had to be.

***********************************************

His first night out in The Suit, he felt awkward.  Uncomfortable even.  He clenched and unclenched his fist a few times, marveling at the tightness of the kevlar-lined gloves.  He wondered if his father's hands were smaller than his own.  Shifting his weight a little, he was reminded of the heaviness of the boots.  He stretched his neck as he continued his watch on the crowds below, but soon found himself distracted by the slight resistance of the cowl.

_How did he fight in this?_

Glancing at his chest, he winced a little.  The bat symbol was definitely very cool, but the tightness of the costume left little to the imagination.  With that thought, he shifted his weight again, trying not to think about the black underwear on the outside of his kevlar tights.

He did like the belt, despite the fact that it was bright yellow against a black and gray costume—that was one thing he really didn't understand.  He had already gone through all the contents back at the cave, and Scott even added a few things.  Clark shoved a few snacks in, as his metabolism was pretty quick and it was a long night.

He missed his sweats and sneakers.

Arguing in the passageway behind him.  He turned and flew down, the big black cape fluttering.  The cape was pretty cool as well.

A wiry man in a heavy coat looked up at Clark, his horror obvious.  "The Bat . . . oh lord . . . hell no."  Clark never had to throw a punch—the man ran.

He turned to see a most unusually dressed woman before him.  Before he could ask if she was all right, she squealed in laughter.

"BATSY!"  She danced around in a circle, continuing her high-pitched cackle.

In his surprise, he blurted out, "You knew my father?"

She froze and looked at him with wide eyes, "Yeh Batsy JUNYAH!"  A bout of giggles followed.

He found himself simultaneously amused and annoyed by the jester-like street urchin.  Her giggling abruptly stopped and she shoved out her hand.

"Harley Quinn.  Yeh pops and me go way back!"

He took it hesitantly and felt a sudden jolt.  Leaping back, his hand was on his belt, searching for the compartment with batarangs.  Instead, he pulled out . . .

"Jerky!  Oooh!  Gimme-gimme-gimme!  Pleeeeeeeease!"

Clark held it back and asked, "What did you just do to me?"

Giggling again, she held up a palm with a large red button on it.  "Joy buzzeh."  Her grin faded, "My Puddin's favorite toy . . ."

He held the stick to her and she broke off a piece.  Chewing, her mouth wide open, "So haven't seen yah around heh before."

Shrugging, he admitted, "First night in this suit.  Who was that man?"

"Jerk tryin' teh steal my money!"  Her fists balled up and her face got tight, "Ooh if my Puddin' was heh!"

Clark cleared his throat.  "Who's 'Puddin?'"

"Mistah J!"

That answer being no help, he shrugged.  "Well, I'm going back on patrol."

"Wait!" 

He turned, "Yes?"

Glancing back and forth, she leaned forward and in a stage whisper, "I got info feh yah . . . feh a price . . ."

"More jerky?"

Still leaning towards him, she nodded quickly and snatched the rest from his hand.  After devouring it, and just when he was starting to get bored, she whispered again.

"Darkseid's coming back to Gotham."

**********************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

**********************************************************

Part II, Chapter X 

**********************************************************

The satchel of grenades, the same ones the Intergang leader detonated, hit his hip with each step.  It was becoming annoying.

Or perhaps Batman's annoyance was from the dark detours his thoughts were traveling, all the more unpleasant if he stopped to reflect on where he was.

The tunnels.  He was born here, although he wasn't exactly sure where.  He never asked, Tim never offered.

And now, as he crept through the darkness, he tried to banish such reflections from his mind.  He couldn't return to Darkseid's fortress and successfully complete his mission with thoughts of her.

Scott's interdemensional device hung from another sack, both satchels concealed under his cape.  He was wary of the two bags clanging together, should any Hunger Dogs still wander these tunnels.  

_This is where you were born._  

 "Shut up," he whispered harshly to the darkness.  He couldn't think about that whore now.  

Yes, this is the place.  Look.

 "No."  Yet even as he negated his own subconscious, he found himself flicking on a small light from his belt and examining the walls.  He nearly laughed at himself.  What was he expecting?  A place marker?  Perhaps a commemorative statue?

His mood sobered quickly as his flashlight traced a series of claw marks.  They marred the floor and the walls.  Gloved fingers traced the grooves to their origin.  The wall here was rust-colored, against the grayish brown.  The light moved to the floor and he stepped after it, following the discoloration.

He looked around his feet and realized he stood in the middle of a particularly large stain.  Ragged cris-crossing grooves cut through the surface.  He followed one set of claws to the opposite wall and his hand dragged the light up as his eyes followed.

A handprint.

Batman crossed over to it and raised a gauntleted hand.  It was smaller than his, the fingers long and slender.  His hand hovered over the stain, closer to the wall.

He withdrew his hand and dropped a clenched fist to his side.  His mission.  He had to reach the palace before daybreak.  Jumping into the air, he flew the rest of the distance.

***********************************************

Diana supported her weight by pressing one palm firmly against the wall.  She couldn't stand much longer and soon her legs collapsed under her.  She had stood for as long as possible, watching Tim and her son get smaller with distance.  Now on the ground, she watched them until the boy disappeared.  At last she could close her eyes.

She wondered what his name would be.

Her super hearing detected growling, closer than before.  She sighed and wrapped weary arms around her torso and hugged herself tightly.  Her skin was getting colder.  Tim was right about the afterbirth.  She was still bleeding. 

Were his eyes closer to her blue, or Bruce's?

Darkseid probably already received word that she was gone.  She regretted not using her lasso on him one final time to tell him a story about how she should take a trip to explain away her disappearance.  With that thought, she managed to chuckle.  "A trip where, Diana?" she asked herself, her voice echoing off the walls of her tomb.  "I've heard the Bahamas are quite nice this time of year," she continued to kid herself.

He was so serious already, just like his father.

Rubbing her arms briskly to fend off the chill, she then rolled to her side to push herself off the ground.  Her arms caved from under her.  The barking was getting closer.  Groaning, she lay back down and rested one hand on her still enlarged abdomen.  She felt empty now.  He was with her through this entire ordeal and now he was gone.  Well, at least she could reassure herself that she hadn't gotten too close—she was wise not to touch him.  No sense bonding a child to a mother who could not love him.  That would be cruel.  

He was so small, so vulnerable.

The hand on her belly slid to her pocket.  She muttered a curse under her breath.  The whole point of bringing her lasso was so her child would have it.  She had no need for it anymore.  Her fingers closed around the loop, as her inner voice chided her for the mistruths that lay in her soul.  To prove her conscience wrong, she wrapped a short length around her wrist and sought out these falsehoods.

Her answer found, she lay back and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears.  Why did she have to check?  Why confront her lie and shatter her wall?  

Her head was heavy now--sleep was so close.  She kept her eyes shut and remembered her promise to Bruce all those nights ago, on a similar hard surface.  But would he be there when she awoke?

The pants and growls were closer.  Claws clicked on the floor near her legs.  Hot malodorous breaths burned into her flesh.  Her last thought, before the pain of the first bite registered in her brain, was of her discovered truth.

She loved her son. 

******************************************

Clark kept his feet off the ground and opted to float through the palace to keep his approach as silent as possible.  He had only been wearing the costume for about a week now, but he was admittedly much more comfortable in it.  Also, a week ago, Harley informed him of Darkseid's return.  From the jump in the Parademon population of Gotham, he realized she was right.  Against Tim's advice and without explicitly telling Tim or Scott, he had taken a small detour in his patrol and was checking the abandoned palace now.

Most of the halls were empty.  When the occasional demon guard was spotted, he easily slipped out of sight.  He rounded corner after corner and lurked through many darkened hallways in this cautious manner, occasionally peaking into rooms.  Finally, he heard sounds of life.  Soft cries were coming from behind an unguarded door.  Clark was at the door in seconds and carefully pushed it open.

Switching to nightvision in his mask, he spotted a young, frail woman on a bed.  The raven hair, the eyes.  He knew her.  His father's gravelly baritone surfaced in his mind, words he heard often and carried with him still.

Diana.  Amazon warrior.  Strength class comparable to Superman's.  I have been observing her movements since her arrival from Themyscira two weeks ago . . . 

Without realizing it, he was now only a few feet from the bed.  Her eyes stared back vacantly, her lips slightly agape.

"I'm taking you with me.  I'll explain later."  He reached down to grab her, but she started shoving him away, one arm twisted in a golden rope, eyes fixed in a vacant stare.

"Bruce, he's taking me . . . Don't let him take me . . . I want to stay here with you," she murmured.  He dropped her back to the bed in shock.  In all the movement, the sheets shifted and he realized her legs were gone.  He stared, dumbfounded.  First the surprise of finding his mother here, alive, after these eighteen years.  His whole life spent believing he was an orphan and she was alive.  Why didn't he save her?  Why didn't he check sooner?  How did she lose her legs?

And the shock that she won't come with him.  His heart shuddered at that thought.  Why was she scared?

The creak of the door made him jerk back into an adjacent room.  He pulled the curtain with him and watched through a narrow opening.  Darkseid entered, with Granny.  His senses heightened, his muscles tensed.  But his mother lay there, complacent and waiting.

"What of her miscarriages, My Lord?"

"One of these times she will produce an heir.  In the meantime. . ."  The tyrant's lips tugged into a gruesome sneer as he stared down at Diana.

Granny nodded knowingly and left Darkseid with his wife, all unaware the woman's only living son stood only yards away.  What Clark saw next made him vomit.  Fortunately the sounds from the bed covered his retching.

Darkseid was finished with her soon enough and after cleaning himself off, he left.  Clark could hear the Parademons trotting behind him down the hall.  He slipped out from behind the curtain and looked at her once again.  Her eyes were vacant, but her lips were tugged into a blissful grin.  

His stomach emptied, bile rose in his throat.  He ran out of the room before he got sick again.  Flying through the halls, he was nearly caught, but he managed to calm himself enough to return to the cave without being followed.

"Hey Clark.  How was patrol?"

He whirled around and glared at Tim, his fists clenched tightly under his cape.

"I'm not Clark."  

Clark was her son.  

"I'm Batman."

***********************************

These halls were just as dim the last time he was here.  But this time, there were more Parademons.  He fought through them, eventually reaching that door.  

Her door.  

Their door.

He may be there with her now.

This time, however, he didn't retch at the thought.  Instead, Batman drew on his anger, fed on his betrayal and threw guard after guard from his path.  Within minutes, he was forcing open the door.

His guess was correct.  The monster was with his mistress.

Batman hadn't even needed any of the grenades he brought, or Orion's holographic helmet.  He threw himself at the still sluggish giant, relishing that first punch, then quickly retreating to a corner by the ceiling.  He needed to infuriate Darkseid, become such a nuisance to draw the Omega Beams.

Reaching into his belt, Batman drew one batarang after another; quick strikes, constantly moving around the room.  

"How dare you!" The alien tyrant roared.  "Come here and fight me!"

So intent was he on his target, he never saw her rise and hover behind Darkseid.

At last, Darkseid's eyes glowed.  He braced himself for the strike and clutched his cargo tightly.  He noticed too late that a golden loop wrapped around the monster's chest.  She stood behind Darkseid, her lips moving slowly, eyes still vacant.  His head tilted instinctively towards her to catch her words.

The blast struck him before he could make sense of her chant.  

Everything went black.

*********************************************

_I finally did it Bruce . . . I sent him back.  I sent the Bat back.  Now, at last, it's you and me.  No more disguises.  No masks._

_He tried to take me away from you once before.  But that was years ago and I refused to let him take me.  _

_Darkseid tried to separate us too.  Don't worry--I didn't let him win.  He thought I was helpless when his beasts dragged me back, my body broken. He thought he broke my spirit by bringing back J'onn and Kal, but returning them dead._  

_Ah, but I have my lasso._  This _is the truth. . . here with you.  Forever in your arms.  I can feel you press against me, even now_.

"You fool.  What did you make me do?  What did I do to Batman?"

Diana was startled by this new voice, and returned her gaze to the ceiling.  Grasping her lasso a little tighter, she looked deep within herself and asked her only question.

_What is my happiest memory?_

Sighing, her eyes fluttered close.  

She was back in the Watch Tower.  Two blue eyes blazing with passion stared back.  A small grin tugged upon her lips.

"I didn't have this kind of sparring in mind . . . " 

********************************************** 

End Part II


End file.
